This isn't a Game
by FearInk
Summary: "Is he going to be okay?" "He'll be out of the game for a while but he'll live." Quinn can't help but scoff at his choice of the word; 'game'. This life is most definitely not a game; people don't kill and die in games.
1. This isn't a Game

**This isn't a Game.**

**This is my second story and I hope you like it :) All copyrights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Rated T due to the violence and swearing; it may change to M but doubtful.**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

**This idea came to me and I just want to see if it works... If you have any ideas for the story; please suggest :)**

**The main couple is Fabrevans (Quinn and Sam) but the story will have various other couples like Finchel, Klaine, Kyder and Jarley. Tike and Brittana may pop up later on... The story revolves around Fabrevans but their families and friends also play big parts. I'll try and include most of the show's characters but most will have only minor parts. **

**P.S don't hate me if your favourite couple isn't together or if your favourite character turns out to be a bad guy or if your favourite character dies...**

* * *

Sam Evans sat down on the park bench and watched as the little league soccer players ran up and down the field; all chasing after the ball. He rubs his gloved hands together in an attempt to warm them up, but the cool fall air refrains him from creating any long lasting heat. Sam sighs and watches his breath freeze in the air before it drifts off into the icy wind. He glances around the large park, the large oak trees were all nearly bare from their leaves and the sky was a dreary grey colour. Usually, Sam found beauty in the most average of things but today, anything and everything had lost its color.

"I guess it seems fitting." He scoffs before looking back at the soccer game.

After a minute or so, he feels someone watching him.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

Sam turns away from the game to see a young, tired looking blonde standing a few feet away; "Russel wanted me to come collect you and Junior."

"What a good little foot solider you are." She sneers before sitting down next to him.

Sam ignores her comment and instead watches a small browned haired boy happily run after the ball; "Have you told him yet?"

"Of course I haven't. He's just lost his father, how am I supposed to tell him that he's lost his uncle as well!?"

Sam does his best not to wince at her harsh tone; "Frannie… The funeral is in a couple of hours."

"And he won't be going!" Frannie stands up quickly; "You can tell my father; that I will be going to the funeral, but my son will not be!" She then stalks away just as the referee blows his whistle indicating the end of the game.

"Cooper! C'mon sweetie, we've gotta go."

The brown haired boy happily runs over to his mother; "We won mummy! We won!"

"That's great." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes; "Go get your stuff, then we need to leave."

"Okay, but can I go say hi to Sammy first?" Cooper points over to the blonde with excitement.

"Not today, now c'mon." Frannie steers him away and towards the pile of bags and drinks.

Sam sighs in frustration, but without another word he stands up, lights a cigarette and makes his way down the path and out of Central Park.

* * *

Sam arrives back at his flat soon after and quickly changes into one of his black tailored suits; his job may be against the law but that didn't mean it didn't have it's perks. The last time he had worn this particular one, had been for Cooper Anderson Senior's funeral.

"Today really sucks." He grinds his teeth in anger at his reflection in the mirror. His once long blonde hair was now in a buzz cut due to the injury that he had sustained minutes after Danny was shot.

_"Don't lea-leave me-"_

He splashes his face with cool water, hoping it might help wash away his guilt; but it doesn't. Nothing has helped.

Sam touches his right eye, the black and purple bruising still hadn't started to fade; Sam hoped it never would. His black eye was a reminder of what his stupid mistake caused.

_"We're gonna get you out of here-"_

_"Sa-am, someone's co-coming-"_

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a soft knocking coming from his front door. Knowing exactly who is was going to be, Sam grabs his coat and phone before answering it.

Noah Puckerman was leaning against the wall opposite the entrance with a glum expression. The brunette was also in a black suit, his knuckles were the same color as Sam's eye and the lower part of his neck was still bandaged up. "Ready?" He asks without any emotion in his voice

Sam doesn't bother to reply, he just locks his apartment before heading down the steps with Puck following closely behind. Once they walk outside, they're greeted by other member; Jake, Puck's younger brother, he was holding open the door to the first of two black limos. Sam nods at the solemn looking Puckerman before entering the vehicle.

Inside, Finn Hudson was sitting opposite him; holding onto his wife's hand for dear life. Finn had large bags under his eyes and a pale expression. His wife; Rachel didn't look much better, her eyes were red and puffy and she was sitting as close as possible to her husband.

Sam nods to them both after scooting further over the seat to make room for Noah.

The ride was completely silent. No one spoke or dared to look at each other. Sam spends most of the time trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of his head, Puck massages his knuckles and Finn merely comfortingly strokes his wife's arm.

They finally arrive at the cemetery, where people were already gathering; there must've been over a hundred.

"Let's go." Puck declares breaking the silence; he quickly opens the door and gets out. Sam swiftly follows, unable to stay in the claustrophobic back seat any longer. He holds the door open for Finn then they both aid a heavily pregnant Rachel out.

"Should we wait here?" Finn asks as he looks around at the crowds of people.

"Yeah, there's no point walking up if we're just gonna have to come back down to help carry…" Puck starts but drifts off at the end, not wanting to say his friend's name out loud. The group all nod and wait for everyone else to arrive.

Soon enough, the second limo pulls up, containing; Jake, Ryder Lynn, Jo Hart and Artie Abrams. All four boys join the quiet group and wait for the rest. Next to arrive are Blaine Anderson, Jesse St James, Azimio Adams, David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel; Finn's step brother. Both Jesse and Joe had their arms in slings and Blaine had a similar bruise to Sam under his eye.

The third limo parks up and the rest of the group arrive; Brody Western, Sebastian Smyth, Matt Rutherford, Phil Lipoff with Bobby Surette and Rick Nelson or 'Boom Boom' and 'The Stick' as they liked to be referred to as; bringing up the rear.

Rick had a small bandage covering up his badly broken nose and Sebastian's hand was in plaster.

"Are they here yet?" Artie asks looking around for their boss and his family.

"No, they should be here and minute-" Sam starts but stops midsentence as he spots the large black hearse slowly making its way up the gravel path. A sudden hush falls over not only the large group but also over the other people there to pay their respects.

Sam gulps as he watches his boss; Russel Fabray step out from the vehicle and then help his distraught wife. Judy Fabray was in a simple black dress with a large black hat pulled down low to try and hide her smudged make up and red eyes. Frannie steps out in a similar dress but with near to no make-up. The usually strong, confident family looked broken and somewhat scared. Not only were they missing Danny, but also their youngest daughter; Quinn. No one really expected the middle child to turn up and it looked like they were all right in their suspicions.

Kurt's father and Finn's stepfather; Burt Hummel, walks over to them and embraces his oldest friend. He says something to Russel and the blonde simply nods before ushering his wife and daughter forward.

Burt walks over to the group; "Finn, Sam, Puck, Brody, Ryder, Jake; you ready?" All six boys nod promptly before leaving the rest of the group and heading to the back of the hearse. Rachel reluctantly lets go of her husband's hand, Kurt notices her discomfort and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Sam takes in a deep breath just before the funeral director gravely opens up the back to reveal the black coffin. A slight shudder runs through their bodies before they begin to lift it out.

* * *

Sam and the rest of the guys slowly lower the casket before stepping away, each place an apologetic hand on their bosses shoulder before taking their position behind him and his family.

Sam hangs his head as the priest starts speaking.

"Today, we are all here to remember a beloved son, brother and friend."

After a minute or so, Puck nudges him in the side, the blonde looks up in confusion, Sam follow's Puck's gaze and his heart nearly stops.

The entire assembly of people watch in a stunned silence as Quinn Fabray gradually makes her way towards them. Her blonde hair was somehow shining in the non-existent sun and her loose curls perfectly framed her face. She was wearing a simple yet flattering dress with black heels and was also wearing sun glasses; obviously to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

She bravely ignores the stares as she walks over to her family, she kisses each one on the cheek individually before sitting down next to her sister; Frannie and taking her shaking hand into her own.

Sam spends the rest of the time staring longingly at the back of her head, he hasn't seen her in three years but his feelings haven't changed one bit.

_"Come with me." Quinn pleads from her sitting position on her bed._

_"You know I can't."_

_"Why? Because you want to stay here and do what?!"_

_Sam runs a hand through his long floppy blonde hair; trying to figure out what to say._

_Quinn's eyes widen in realisation; "No! No you can't!" She jumps off the bed and glares down at him; "Don't do this!"_

_"I'm sorry Q…" He stands up from her bed and avoids eye contact._

_"You son of a bitch!" She shoves his chest furiously; "Why!? You said you never wanted to follow in his footsteps!"_

_"Things change." Sam mumbles; still unable to look her in the eye._

_"You changed! What did they do!? Did they blackmail you!? Threaten you!? WHAT!?" Quinn was practically screaming now._

_"They didn't do anything. It was my decision!" Sam replies; his voice getting gradually louder._

_"Get out." She mutters; when he doesn't move she shoves him again; "GET OUT!"_

_Sam holds his hands in defeat and walks towards the bedroom door._

_Quinn angrily wipes her tears away, refusing to let him see her cry._

_"Quinn… I… I'm sorry." And with that he leaves the devastated blonde alone to cry._

* * *

"Did you know she was coming back?" David asks quietly.

Jesse and Artie shake their heads in response, all subtly glancing at the youngest Fabray daughter. They were standing in a cramped huddle in Russel Fabray's mother's house, where most of the funeral goers had all congregated, once the ceremony had ended.

"Her brother died. Of course she'd come back for the funeral!" Puck whispers furiously, he couldn't stand gossip. All three boys hang their heads in shame and remain quiet for the rest of the time.

"Do they never learn?" Puck sighs after taking a seat next to Sam.

"Nope." The blonde replies bluntly; he still couldn't take his eyes off Quinn.

"Go talk to her."

"Nope." Sam repeats before taking a swig from his beer.

"She obviously wants you to; she's been trying to catch your eye this entire time." Jake interjects.

"Really?"

"Yep. Now go, she's just gone into the empty kitchen, you won't get another chance."

Sam contemplates his next move and decides to just go for it; he quickly stands and follows Quinn into the large kitchen.

"I haven't seen her give him a second glance once."

"That's because she hasn't…" Jake replies guiltily.

Puck rolls his eyes at his meddling younger brother; "Well, they do _need_ to talk."

Jake shrugs; "Sometimes people just need a push in the _right_ direction."

* * *

"Quinn?" Sam calls out as he walks into the kitchen, the counter tops were completely covered in various plates of different foods and flowers from grieving friends and family. "Quinn?" He calls out again but there's still no answer, he turns to look in another room but stops when hears a faint cough; it came from the back porch.

Sam gently opens the back door and sees the back of Quinn, she was sitting down on the top step; looking out at the overly large back garden. For the first time that day, the clouds were starting to clear to reveal a faint blue sky.

"What do you want Sam?" Quinn asks without looking around.

Sam freezes, not knowing what to say; "How'd you know it was me?"

'Is that the best you could do?' he thinks; mentally kicking himself.

"Who else would disturb the 'bosses' crying daughter?" She scoffs whilst wiping her face with an already damp tissue.

"I can leave…"

Quinn simply shakes her head; Sam stays standing; not knowing to do next.

After a few minutes, he gives in and sits down next to her. Her usually bright green eyes were dull and puffy and her cheeks had tear stains all over them.

"Why does this always happen?" Quinn asks bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks; trying not to sound too dumb.

"Just as my family starts coping with one loss, another more devastating one happens." It's not that she didn't care for Cooper, but he wasn't her only brother.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You probably knew him better than me, you were there when-when… You aren't the one who hasn't seen him in over a year and a half." Quinn roughly wipes her face again for any fresh tears.

"Quinn, you can't blame yourself. This is not your fault. Danny…" Sam gulps, it was the first time he'd uttered the name since it happened; "Danny loved you, he was proud that you were gone."

"Well he'll be really disappointed now."

"What do you mean?" Confusion washing over him.

"Today is the day of my finals, but I wasn't going to miss this."

Sam sighs; "I'm so sorry, they have to understand the circumstances; they have to let you retake them."

Quinn shakes her head; "Today was my second chance. My first was you." She pushes herself up from the step and slowly wonders down the path that led through the garden.

Sam scrambles to his feet and hurries to catch up with the shorter blonde; "What do you mean? When did you skip your first finals for me?"

Quinn chuckles; "You wouldn't remember; you were unconscious in the hospital."

_"Where is he?"_

_Puck jumps slightly at the sound of her voice, he turns around to see an anxious looking Quinn; "He's right through there… He's still not awake; the doctors say it could take a couple of days or even a few weeks."_

_Quinn nods in understanding, she looks up at him again and sees the utter fear in his eyes; she leans up and pulls him into a much needed hug. "He's gonna be fine."_

_Puck laughs half-heartedly; "Yeah, I know… I'm just being a pussy." He shakes his head; "I'm gonna go get some coffee, want anything?"_

_"No, I'm fine thanks."_

_Noah nods and heads off down the corridor towards the cafeteria._

_Quinn takes in a deep breath before walking into Sam's private room. He was lying on his back, with his left arm in a sling and bruises all over his face and neck. His normally tanned skin was nearly as pales as the white sheets he was sleeping on._

_Quinn takes another step closer and notices further bruising and more bandages covering up most of his exposed skin. She delicately touches his purple hand with her own but instantly jumps back at the sound of a cough behind her._

_Quinn spins around ready to defend herself and Sam if need be, but she relaxes the second she sees Finn Hudson's soft brown eyes._

_"And you say you're nothing like your family." He chuckles at how protective and alert she had just been._

_Rolling her eyes, Quinn turns back to look at Sam; "You have to be when there are like a thousands of people all wanting either you or your family dead."_

_"More like millions." Finn winks playfully before taking a seat next to the hospital bed._

_"How did this happen? Who did it?" The blonde asks; anger flashing across her features._

_Finn leans forward and rubs the back of his aching neck; "We got a tip off about the whereabouts of the Irish dealing scum that took out Coop, naturally Blaine went without a second thought and Sam followed. When we got there, Blaine had been shot; Sam had killed Paddy and was getting pummelled by several other Irish. We got there in time to pull them off him but…" Finn trails off as he stares at his battered friend._

_"How long has he been out?"_

_"Only a couple of days, the doctor said its normal; they say it's just his body repairing itself."_

_Quinn nods in understanding; "What about Blaine? You said he'd been shot?"_

_"Yeah, he was in intensive care for the first night; the bullet punctured his lung. He'll be out of the game for a while but he'll live."_

_Quinn can't help but scoff at his choice of the word; 'game'. This life is most definitely not a game; people don't kill and die in games._

"You shouldn't have done that. I was fine."

"Sam, you were most definitely not _fine_. You had three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured jaw. That is not _fine_." Quinn glares up at him before moving away and over to a shaded bench; the sun was now shining and warming the air rapidly.

"Who even told you?" Sam asks; his tone softening.

"Puck. I called to ask him to send over a couple of items and he let it slip. He never has been good at keeping secrets."

Sam laughs at the true statement before sitting down next to her; "So… What happens with medical school now? Do you retake the year? Or…"

"There's no point going back. Some people in my year found out about Danny and who our family are…" Quinn sighs before getting up, she turns to looks at Sam; "It seems like no matter where I go, this family and its _issues_ will always haunt me." She then leaves without another word and returns back to the mourning house, leaving Sam alone in the quite, serene garden.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Should I continue or not? Review and tell me :)**

**It does get dark and become violent in later chapters... but do you even want them? **

**Thanks for reading it anyway :)**


	2. You Either Get Killed Or Sent To Jail

**You Either Get Killed Or Sent To Jail**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :D Hope you like this chapter :)  
**

* * *

"How you doing sweetie?"

Quinn gives her grandmother a weak smile before accepting the older woman's hug; "I've been better."

"Oh, we all have." Anna Fabray reluctantly pulls away and cups her granddaughters face; "We all just have to be strong."

Quinn nods and wipes her watery green eyes; surprised she has any tears left to cry.

"Uhh… Mrs Fabray, where do you want all of this?" Sam asks awkwardly whilst holding up two large black bags of trash. He'd stayed behind once everyone else had gone home, doing odd jobs and trying to make the grieving process for the Fabray's as easy as possible.

"Oh my dear boy, please call me; Anna." The greying blonde smiles before ushering him back into the kitchen. She shows him where to put the bags before getting him a glass of water; "Thank you for helping out."

Sam gives her a small smile; he wasn't used to receiving much gratitude; especially from his Boss's mother.

Anna surveys the younger blonde, he looked so much like his father except for the hair, his buzz cut somehow made him look older; he was no longer the sixteen year old boy trying to catch her granddaughter's attention.

Anna opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted when she hears her son's voice coming from outside in the yard. Turning to face the window, she sees Russell pacing back and forth whilst talking furiously on his phone.

"I'll be right back."

Sam nods in understanding and watches as the eldest Fabray wonders outside to join her son.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" Anna looks across the table at her only remaining son; "How many more have to die for it to finally hit you?"

Russell Fabray purses his lips; "You were a lot more supportive when father was in charge."

"That's because I had no other choice. You do. What's it going to take for you to come to your senses?"

"Tell me how." Russell glares at his mother; "Tell me how I can step away now. After everything that has happened; there's no way I can turn my back on this life. The second I do; I'll either get shot in the head or one of them will." He gestures back to the house where the rest of his family were.

"You don't think I know what the consequences are? I've been living this god awful life much longer than you Russell. Or are you forgetting about everything I've sacrificed? Everything I've lost because of this family's career choice. We both know that there are only two ways out of this life; you're either killed or get sent to jail. Just look at Dwight, he spent all those years as your '_right hand man'_, where'd that land him? Jail. Life sentence. He's never getting out Russell, he'll never get a chance to redeem himself."

Sam can't help but listen in as they talk about his incarcerated father. He sits down at the kitchen table and patiently waits for them to continue.

"Dwight has nothing now, Mary's gone with Stacey and Stevie; they'll never know their father. And Sam… when was the last time he saw him? Huh? The poor boy doesn't even talk about him. If you don't think that getting out will benefit you, then think about all those boys that are following your example. Do you really want them to end up like their fathers? Kurt to end up like Burt? Sam like Dwight? Finn like Christopher?"

Russell clenches his fists in frustration at the mention of his closest deceased friend.

* * *

"Quinnie, where's your sister?" Judy Fabray wonders into the large living room; still in her high heels.

"She's gone to go pick up Cooper." Quinn replies as she absent mindedly looks around, her eyes land on a photograph that's perched on top of the fireplace mantle. She ignores her mother's continuous wittering and steps closer to the picture. It was from five years ago, Grandma Anna had insisted on yet another family portrait for that year's Christmas card.

_"Nana!?" Danny calls out as he leads the rest of his blonde family into the house._

_"Mom!?" Russell shouts up the stairs; trying to act as normal as possible._

_"I can hear you!" Anna Fabray declares from the top of the steps; "Honestly, I may be old but I am certainly not deaf."_

_"Could've fooled me." Danny smirks cheekily, earning him a playful glare from the older blonde before getting pulled into a hug._

_"Now go raid the fridge like you always do."_

_Danny grins and does as he's told._

_"Frannie, look how tall you've gotten. You look stunning._

_"Thanks gran." Frannie beams at the compliment, she kisses her cheek lightly before continuing her text conversation with her boyfriend; Cooper Anderson._

_"Quinn, you look so grown up" Anna pulls her youngest granddaughter into her embrace and whispers; "you look beautiful."_

_Quinn blushes before following her siblings into the kitchen. Frannie was perched on one of the breakfast bar stools; still texting and Danny was standing in front of the open fridge._

_"Seriously Danny?" Quinn stares in shock as he stuffs his face with various foods._

_"Someone has the munchies." Frannie declares; boredom dripping from her tone._

_"Danny!?" Quinn looks from her sister to her dazed brother; "If dad catches you-"_

_"He'll what? Punish me? He's got enough to feel guilty about."_

_Frannie looks up from her phone, confused; "What do you mean?"_

_Danny's gaze falls to his feet guiltily; wishing he hadn't said anything. Luckily Anna pops her head into the silent room; "C'mon you three, picture time."_

_"We'll talk about this later." Frannie points her finger into her younger brother's face before leading him and Quinn into the living room where their parents and grandmother were waiting._

* * *

_"What did you mean before? What do you know? What aren't you telling us?" Quinn folds her arms over her chest once she, Frannie and Danny are alone in the kitchen again and waits for an answer._

_"It's probably nothing…" Danny looks up into his sister's electric green eyes then into a pair of deep grey ones; "Look, I was just searching for a bit of cash for… something. Anyway, I found this piece of paper with an address on it, I didn't give it a second thought, and then I heard someone coming so I randomly stashed the paper into my jeans and got the hell out of there. But when I was walking home from Ror-a friend's, I realised I was just down the street from the place so I decided to check it out…"_

_"Who lives there?" Frannie asks sternly._

_"I didn't get a chance to ask her." Danny snaps before continuing his story; "Just as I was walking towards the house, a woman walked out and stood waiting for someone, I ducked behind a bush just in case she saw me and I heard a car pull up…" Danny sighs and runs a hand through his spiky hair; "I looked to see who it was… and I see dad get out of his car and walk up to her…"_

_"What happened next!?" Quinn hisses, not wanting to hear the answer._

_"They kissed, and then went inside. I ran. I didn't want to see anymore."_

_Before either sister can respond, they all hear shouting coming from the other room; "You bastard! How dare you call her here!?" All three siblings scramble from the kitchen and rush into the living room where their mother was repeatedly shoving their father's chest._

_"Judy!" Russell Fabray shouts before glancing towards his children; "Please, don't do this here, not now. Not in front of the kids." He pleads._

_"What's going on?" Frannie asks; glancing between her parents._

_"Tell them Russell."_

_Russell looks over at his mother in shock; "I… Uhh…"_

_"Is this about that slut who has a green front door?" Danny asks casually; almost glad that he could finally speak the truth._

_"What!?" Judy and Russell gasp in unison._

_"Look, it's all over-"_

_"How do you know about her Daniel!?" Judy storms forward and moves incredibly close to her son's face. _

_No matter how confident Danny was, when it came to his mother; he just ended up being a five year old boy again. "I-I was walking down some street… and I saw dad enter a house with some woman."_

_Judy spins back around to glare at her husband; "Not only have you been lying to me but you've also had your son do the same!"_

_"Where's the address?" Quinn whispers from behind, Danny slowly reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a scrunched up little piece of paper. Quinn snatches it from his grasp and runs out of the house; unable to stay in the toxic environment any longer._

_"Quinn? Quinn!" Anna Fabray tries to catch up with her granddaughter but it's no good, by the time she reaches the front door; Quinn is already sprinting down the street._

* * *

_Panting heavily, Quinn bangs hard on the door. She's still trying to catch her breath when the green door opens. A short blonde looks back at her in confusion; she had a martini in her hand and was wearing a silky red robe._

_"Can I help you?"_

_Quinn stares at her and her fists ball up instantly; "Who are you?"_

_Slightly taken aback by the question, the older blonde answers; "April Rhodes. Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm the daughter of the man you've been fucking." Without warning, Quinn charges inside and slams April up against the wall; causing her to __squeal in pain as her head collides with the rock hard surface. There's a small clatter as the glass falls from her hand to the ground._

_"How long have you been seeing my father!?"_

_"I-only a couple of months." April replies; literally shaking like a leaf._

_"How did you meet!?" Quinn clenches her jaw in fury._

_"He came into a club I work at."_

_Quinn can't help but scoff; "Strip club?"_

_"No! Just a drinking bar." April tries to shove the younger girl off her but her attempts are futile._

_"Well it's gonna all stop! Okay!? Whatever you and my father have; it ends right now!" Quinn looks at April expectantly; waiting for any indication that she understands. When she doesn't; Quinn slams her up against the wall again; "Understand!?"_

_"Yes." April whimpers._

_Finally releasing her, Quinn takes a step backwards; then heads for the door._

_"I might agree, but Russell definitely won't."_

_Quinn stops abruptly._

_"He loves me. If I asked him, I could get him to leave you and the rest of your pitiful family and get him to come live with me; he'd do it in an instance. He doesn't love you or your mother, the amount of times he's come crawling back to me because he's not getting what he needs; is crazy. Judy has never and will never satisfy him-" But before she can finish her sentence, Quinn has pinned her down on the floor and pummelling her face with her fists._

_"Don't you dare mention my mother's name!" Unable to stop herself, Quinn's hands wrap themselves around April's neck and begin to squeeze._

_All the older blonde can do is cough and splutter as the life starts to get forced out of her._

_The purple shade that was now spreading across April's face is the thing that shakes Quinn out of her daze and she finally releases her. April gasps for air whilst trying to crawl away from the younger shocked blonde._

_Quinn stares down at her own hands, her chest rises up and down rapidly; 'what the hell did I just nearly do!?' without hesitation, she gets up and runs to the door. Swinging it open she's greeted by her father's stunned and anxious expression._

_"Good to know you've got your priorities right." Quinn hisses before shoving past him, but he grabs her arm and spins her back around._

_"What have you done?" He asks angrily; unable to look away from his daughters red shaking hands._

_"You'll see. Either you end it with her or don't even bother coming home." Quinn wrenches her arm from his grasp then hurries down the street._

"Why didn't you leave him?"

Judy Fabray stops what's she's doing and looks up at her daughter; "What do you mean?" She asks; even though she knows what Quinn is talking about.

"Why didn't you just leave dad when you found out about him and April?" Quinn turns from the picture on the fireplace to look at her hesitant mother.

"Because if every wife left her husband because of some stupid mistake; there'd be no marriages left." Shrugging, Judy moves forward and tries straighten the bow in her daughter's hair but Quinn smacks her hand away.

"You could've taken us away. You could've taken us away from this life!" Quinn shakes her head; "If you had left him, then maybe Danny wouldn't be dead right now!" Suddenly, a painful sting spreads across her cheek; the slap echo's around the room.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try and blame me for his death!" Judy glowers at her daughter; "You have no idea how many times I tried to leave with you all! We'd be in even more danger than we are already!"

Quinn shakes her head again; "You may not be the one that shot Danny, but you and dad are the ones that sent him out that night." And with that she leaves her enraged mother and heads for the kitchen. She opens the door to find Sam sitting on his own at the table with a glass of water in his hands.

He smiles up at her until he sees the red mark on her face; "Quinn? Are you okay?" In a flash, Sam's out of his seat and examining her cheek.

Quinn tries to wave him off; "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Anna?"

"She's outside with Russell." He replies, still studying her obvious injury.

Quinn looks outside through the window to see her father and grandmother having a quite heated conversation; 'There's no point in interrupting' she thinks before turning back to Sam; "Can I have a ride?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Home."

* * *

"At least James got out before-"Anna starts but is cut off.

"James didn't get out! He abandoned all of us. He only ever shows his face when he needs money from one of his boys."

"Yes, well maybe he had the right idea." Anna slowly gets to her feet; "Don't you dare put any of those boys' lives in danger because you want revenge for what Trotter did to Daniel. If you do, they'll all just end up dead like Cooper, Danny, Chris-"

"Enough!" Russell shouts loudly before standing up and towering over his much shorter mother; "That's enough." He then stalks away from the lawn furniture and towards the back door.

"How many more!? How many more men that your daughters love are you going to let die?"

Russell stops in his tracks; "Cooper wasn't my fault!" He spins around; "Someone gave Paddy information on where we would be!"

"What happens when that person gives Paddy's men more information? I'm sure they have a new leader by now; someone who wants revenge for their previous Boss's murder." Anna declares calmly; she rarely got affected by her son's anger. "We all know they'll come for Sam first. Quinn will never forgive you if anything happens to him."

Russell looks down at the ground in both frustration and guilt; he'd always known about their relationship, he just hoped that once she left for medical school that it'd be over for good.

"One of your daughters has already lost the man she loved; don't let another go through the same pain." Anna unfolds her arms, walks past her son and goes back into her house.

* * *

The two blondes arrive back at the Fabray's large five story townhouse just over twenty minutes later, Sam holds open the car door and offers his hand to Quinn; she gladly accepts it and stares up at her old home.

Nothing much had changed, the windows were still dark; making it hard for passes by to see in and the big black front door still looked as menacing as ever.

"Where's all your stuff?"

"I had it delivered here from the airport… hopefully its inside."

Sam nods then follows her up the steps to the door. Quinn opens it slowly and comes face to face with an unfamiliar face. He had short, dark brown hair and electric blue eyes.

"Who's your little lady Trouty?" The cocky brunette turns from Sam to look back at Quinn; "Make sure he pays you up front."

"Quinn, this is Brody Western. Brody, this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray, as in the boss's daughter." Sam smirks as all the colour drains from the boy's face.

"W-w-wh-what? I'm so sorry." Fear flashes over Brody's eyes.

"Don't worry about. I'm gonna go see the rest of the guys…" Quinn then walks through the hallway and heads to the living room.

"Idiot." Sam smacks the back of Brody's head; "Go do something useful."

* * *

"Nice to have you back Q." Puck smiles after gulping from his beer.

"I see some things never change." Quinn winks as she sips her tea.

"How you doing?" Rachel asks quietly, after finally being able to lower her herself and her large stomach onto the chair beside the blonde.

If anyone else had asked her, Quinn would've probably snapped at them and said something she would've regretted but this was Rachel.

"I'm not exactly sure… I don't think it's really hit me yet."

Rachel nods in understanding; "I just hope it gets easier for everyone, especially you and your family."

"Thanks Rach." Quinn leans her head against the short brunette's shoulder and sighs.

Without warning, the living room door crashes open and a panting dark skinned guy stands in the doorway; "There's-been-a-tip-off!" He states whilst trying to catch his breath; "Trotter's been spotted!" All the guy's eyes widen including Rachel's; they all knew what this meant apart from Quinn.

Sam jumps up to his feet; "Where!?"

"Down by the docks, word on the street is that he's trying to get out of here now that we want his head."

"Does the boss know?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, he's on his way back here. He should be here any min-" He tries to finish but they all freeze as they hear the front door slam shut.

"Rach, take Quinn upstairs!" Finn orders.

Without hesitation, Rachel grabs the blonde and drags her out of the room.

* * *

"We need to go right now!" Sam yells angrily, he didn't understand why they were all still sat there.

"What if it's a trap? They all know we want him dead, who's to say they aren't gonna surround us the minute we arrive?"

"What if it's not and we let the scumbag get away?" Puck growls.

"Abrams is right." Russell nods his head in the direction of Artie; "We can't just rush into this."

"I say we just go and take him out." Bobby suggests; he receives a few nods of agreement and a couple of glares from the rest of the group.

"We don't all need to go." Everyone looks to Burt, who was sitting to Russell's right; "I say; we send in several guys, get them to check it out whilst the rest of us watch from afar to keep an eye on things."

"Who goes then?" Ryder looks around at the group.

"I'm going." Sam declares defiantly.

"No."

Sam's eyes widen in shock; "What!?"

"You're not going." Russell's eyes narrow; "You're too… emotional. You're to stay here." He can't help but think back to his earlier conversation with his mother.

"I'm too emotional? We all are! This son of a bitch killed one of our own! Our friend. Your son. I promised Danny-" Everyone hangs their heads at the mention of their friend.

"Get out."

Sam bites his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd regret and kicks his chair backwards before storming out of the room. He slams the door shut and leans against the wall in an attempt to calm himself down.

"You must've done something bad."

Sam jumps at the sound of her voice; he looks around and sees Quinn sitting at the top of the stairs with her head in her hands.

"What you doing?"

"Listening in." The sleepy blonde replies bluntly; "I used to do it all the time when I was younger."

Sam looks at her in bemusement, he couldn't hear a thing from what was happening in the room and he was right outside the door. "The room's soundproof… How could you possibly hear what's going on?"

Quinn rolls her eyes then gestures for him to join her. Sam makes his way up the steps and sits down next to her. She puts a finger up against her lips and mouths the word; 'listen'.

Seconds later, voices fill their ears; "Phil, Ryder, David, Matt and Artie will go in led by Brody; you'll check out the scene and look for any sign of Trotter."

"What happens if we see him?" Ryder asks.

"You take him out. No questions asked." Russell replies ruthlessly.

"Where is this coming from?" Sam mouths.

Quinn points to a small vent that was partially hidden behind a photo frame.

No one else speaks, the only sound that can be heard now; is the screeches of the chairs moving and footsteps.

Quinn jumps up from her position on the step and runs up the last few, then hides behind the banister.

Sam looks at her quizzically; but his question is answered when they hear the door to the meeting room open and the guys all file out.

Finn looks up at his friend and simply shakes his head in disappointment.

Russell also glances up at Sam before leading out the rest of the guys out through the front door. Everyone leaves except Jake.

"Why aren't you allowed?"

Jake turns from the front door to stare up at the blonde; "Someone has to babysit you." He winks; "Joe's gone to pick up Frannie and C.J from her apartment. The boss doesn't want anyone alone until Piggy's been taken care of."

"Seems reasonable." Sam replies before standing up, he glances to his right expecting to see Quinn; but she's gone.

* * *

"This is the second time this month!" Frannie groans as she enters the house with her son; Cooper on her hip.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie. But after the day we've had; maybe it's good that we're all here together." Judy states as she takes her grandson from her daughter. Cooper wraps his skinny arms around her neck and nestles into his grandmother's embrace.

"We've been around each other too much today." Frannie replies before stalking into the kitchen.

Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Jake were all sat at the kitchen table waiting for news on what was happening down at the docks.

Jake looks up from his phone; "Where's Joe?"

"Getting my bags." Frannie replies before pouring herself a glass of wine.

Sam shakes his head in disbelief, Frannie obviously didn't care that Joe had a broken hand. The eldest Fabray daughter had grown from a spoilt teenager into quite a remarkable young woman but she still could be incredibly selfish and self-centred, traits Cooper had nearly eradicated.

Judy enters the crowded room with a sleepy Cooper slowly starting to doze off on her shoulder.

"Sup C.J." Sam chuckles as the small brunette merely groans in response.

"Coop, I haven't seen you in so long." Quinn gets up from her seat and takes her nephew from her mother's arms. Judy doesn't object, she merely ignores her youngest daughter and copies Frannie by getting herself a glass.

Cooper slowly opens his big brown eyes and sees his favourite aunt; "Quinn, hi… I haven't… seen you in ages." He yawns; unable to keep his tired eyes open. It still surprised her that the small boy could remember who she was.

"I think he needs to go to sleep…" Quinn smiles down at the lightly snoring boy in her arms; "Where's he staying?"

"Ummm… just put him in my room." Frannie replies.

Quinn nods before exiting the room and slowly making her way up two flights of stairs. She gently lies Cooper down under the sheets before softly tucking him in. She kisses his forehead before turning around and heading for the door, she stops the second she sees Sam leaning against the door frame; watching her.

"You're so good with him."

Quinn ignores him, knowing what he's getting at; she turns off the light and gently guides the male blonde out of the way so she could shut the door.

"That might have been us…" Sam looks down lovingly at her.

"But it's not, so just drop it." Quinn begins to walk back towards the stairs but Sam wraps his strong arm around her waist; pulling her back.

"Do you ever think about what would've happened if you had been pregnant that time?"

Quinn looks down at the ground; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't; "Of course I do. But I wasn't, so there's no point in talking about it." She still hadn't told him what really happened. She hadn't told anyone but Rachel.

"I know." Sam leans forward and rests his head on her shoulder; making sure to breathe in as much of her scent as possible, he didn't know when he might be able to hold her again.

"Sam…" Quinn moans in objection but gives in and sinks her body into his.

Sam pulls her closer; "I still love you." He whispers before kissing her neck.

"I-I… I can't do this." Quinn pulls away and hurries back down to the kitchen, leaving Sam; alone.

* * *

After a minute or so, Sam wonders back downstairs to join the rest of the group; "Any word yet?"

Jake simply shakes his head in response.

Sam looks around at the nearly empty room; "Where's-" but he's cut off before he can finish.

"They're in the living room." Joe replies whilst glancing out through the window.

There's a long, uncomfortable silence, it only breaks when loud yells fill the house.

* * *

**Sorry about the kind of cliffhanger ;) **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter, review if you want me to continue :) **


	3. One of Their Own

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews :)**

**I know some of you are curious as to what happened with Quinn and her baby, all will be revealed later on I promise ;) **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**One of Their Own**

* * *

Quinn slumps down onto the sofa beside Rachel; "So, how's Finn handling impending fatherhood?"

"Surprisingly well, although; he has become incredibly overly protective and cautious."

"It's good to be cautious…" Quinn mumbles, Rachel takes her hand and gives her a comforting squeeze.

"You okay?" The brunette whispers, making sure that neither Frannie nor Judy overheard her. The two older blondes were sat on the other side of the room chatting quietly.

Quinn lets out a shaky sigh; "Yeah, I'm good; it's just been a long day."

Rachel nods her head in understanding, she goes to open her mouth again but stops as they all hear loud frantic shouts come from outside.

Rachel's brown eyes widen in panic.

Without hesitating; Frannie runs out of the room and sprints up the stairs to her son.

The voices grow louder and eventually barge in through the house.

Sam and Joe burst into the room, guns at the ready with panicked expressions.

"Where's Jake?" Rachel looks up at Sam anxiously.

The blonde mouths; "Frannie" and points up to the ceiling. Both him and Joe lean up against the door and listen in.

"SAM! JOE!"

"HELP!"

"JAKE!"

Joe flings open the door; instantly recognising the voices and sees Blaine, Azimio and Puck cradling an unconscious Sebastian.

"What the hell happened?" Sam surges past the skinny brunette and into the hallway.

"They kn-knew about the tipoff, they were w-waiting for us." Azimio replies whilst clutching his side.

"Where's everyone else?" Jake dashes down the stairs and over to his brother.

"Some are with the boss… and the rest ar-are at the h-hostpital." Blaine pants and bends over in an attempt to catch his breath.

Sam looks at the red stains on each of his friends; "QUINN!"

Quinn jumps up from her protective position over Rachel and rushes to the door; "What happened!?"

"We found him like this, I think he might just be unconscious but we didn't have time to check. Please help." Puck pleads; unsure of how much longer he could carry Sebastian.

Quinn hesitates, she had gone to medical school and nearly graduated, but she'd never done anything like this. "I… Uhh…"

"You can do this. We'll be here to help in any way we can." Sam attempts to reassure her.

The shorter blonde gulps before reluctantly nodding; "Okay… put him on the kitchen table."

Puck nods and hurriedly carries his friend through to the back of the house, with the rest of the group all following.

Once Sebastian is laid down on the surface, everyone turns expectantly to Quinn.

"Okay… Jake, grab some towels and some hot water. Blaine, go get the first aid kit." Both boys nod and instantly do as they're told.

Blaine sprints out of the kitchen and nearly runs into Rachel; "Woah! Sorry Rach." He tries to manoeuvre round her but she continues to block his path.

"Where's Finn!?"

"He's fine. He got out before anything bad happened. He's with Russell."

The shorter brunette still doesn't look convinced.

"Finn was the first one out with Russell. Kurt and Burt are with them as well."

Rachel sighs in relief; "Okay."

* * *

"How is he?"

Quinn quietly closes the door and sits down on the sofa; "He'll live. The bullet in his side didn't penetrate anything major so I just stitched him up."

"Thank you." Sam says sincerely; "I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that, they would've taken him to the hospital but-"

"Why didn't they then?" Quinn asks harshly.

"Sebastian's on probation, if the cops catch wind of him being shot or involved with us again; he'd be sent straight back to jail."

"Oh…" The shorter blonde looks down at her hands guiltily; "Where's everyone else?" She asks; wanting to change the subject.

"Azimio is upstairs in bed, he got hit in the ribs pretty badly; I thought a break might help… the rest of the guys are outside on watch; after tonight, we're not taking any chances. Frannie, Judy and Rachel are all upstairs; waiting."

"No word on anyone else then?"

"Nope. We've tried to contact them but there's been no answer. I just hope they got Artie, Ryder, Dave and Phil to the hospital in time… Blaine said; 'they looked pretty bad'."

"They'll be fine." Quinn takes his hand into her own and gives it a comforting squeeze.

Sam sighs and rubs the sleep from his eyes; "Yeah, I know. You should go get some rest, at least one of us should."

Quinn nods and stands up; "Night Sam." She kisses the top of his head before walking out into the corridor and up the stairs. She silently opens Frannie's door and peeks inside, her older sister was sleeping under the covers with Cooper cuddled up beside her.

Quinn smiles at the sight before silently leaving, she walks across the landing and goes into her old room.

This was the first time she had stepped inside in years; everything looked the same, as if none of it had been touched since. Her queen sized bed still had the same familiar pink and white floral pattern on the covers and her bedside table still had a large stack of worn-out books on surgical techniques and terminology. Quinn had left in such a rush that she'd completely forgotten to take them with her to college; she ended up just buying more copies.

Sighing, the blonde flops onto her ready-made bed and falls instantly asleep.

* * *

"Sam. Sam!"

Sam wakes up to find Puck shaking him roughly by his shoulders; "W-what!?"

"They're nearly here! Get up!" The brunette releases him and hurries out of the near empty room.

Sam rubs his face in an attempt to alert himself, he stands up and stretches; 'Why did I sleep on the sofa?' he thinks; annoyed at his own stupidity.

He walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and finds Jake, Blaine, Azimio and Puck all sat waiting, Joe must be on watch; "Where's Smyth?"

"Downstairs, figured it was best to keep him out of the way, and this way he can rest without us all shouting around him." Puck replies.

"How you doing Adams?"

Azimio gives the blonde a half-hearted smile; "Definitely been better, that son of bitch hit me with a metal pole; I'll shove it down his throat if I see him again."

"Don't worry; they'll all pay for what they did." Puck states defiantly.

"They're back!" Joe's voice travels from the front of the house.

All five guys jump to their feet and hurry towards the front door.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Burt asks once again.

Russell just waves him away; he couldn't concentrate on himself right now, not when he had members in the hospital.

The car starts to slow down; indicating that they were nearing their destination. After what feels like an eternity; the vehicle finally stops and Brody opens the door.

Russell gets out first and the rest all follow. The older blonde stares up at his home, silently praying no one else was hurt. The front door quickly opens to reveal five very relieved members, all happy that their friends were okay.

"You had us worried for a moment." Puck jokes as he walks down the steps to hug his best friend.

"I can look after myself, unlike some." Finn smirks back; "Where's Rachel?" He asks quietly.

"Upstairs, don't worry; she's fine."

"Is it just you guys?" Jesse looks up at them.

"No… Sebastian's down stairs… he's not doing so great…" Azimio replies before stepping aside to allow his boss entry into his own home.

"What do you mean?" Kurt's brow furrows in worry as he pulls away from Blaine's embrace.

"He got shot; Quinn did the best she could." Sam states.

* * *

Sebastian Smyth slowly opens his heavy eyes, his vision starts off blurry by gradually gets better and he soon sees Quinn Fabray leaning over him. Pain shoots through his side causing him to groan out in agony.

The blonde pulls back and looks down at the groggy brunette; "Welcome back." She smiles.

Sebastian cries out again; his whole middle section felt as though it was on fire.

"Shhhh shhh… It'll be over soon." Quinn strokes his floppy hair in an attempt to comfort him; it seems to work because his cries turn into soft whimpers. "You're gonna be fine, just try and get some sleep, okay?"

The brunette nods and lets his tired eyes flutter shut once more; allowing exhaustion to overcome him.

* * *

"Any word from Surette or Rutherford?"

"Not yet…" Blaine replies.

"What about Richard?"

"Ryder was pretty badly beaten, shot three times and hit over the head with something; Doctor Lynn thinks that he'll definitely have severe concussion."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jake looks at Kurt nervously, but before he can answer; Azimio cuts across him.

"Why can't Richard find out what's wrong with the rest of them?"

"Because dumb ass, he's Ryder's father, he's not allowed to intervene with any of the other patients whilst there's an investigation going on." Finn scoffs.

"I say we just go and find out for ourselves." Puck interjects; he was growing tired of all the uncertainty.

"What!? The cops will be all over them!" Rick shakes his head.

Russell Fabray listens patiently as his members all argue over whether or not it's a good idea to visit the hospital. "We can't all go…"

Everyone turns to look at their boss, all listening intently.

"Anyone with long records stays…" He looks towards Puck, Azimio and Rick; all three look down at the table guiltily.

"May I suggest an idea?"

The group all turn away from Russell, to look at Finn.

"I think that only a couple… say two or three go. The less numbers we send in; the less suspicious we look."

"Who goes then?" Kurt asks as he glances around.

"A couple…" Russell surveys Finn before looking at each of his members individually and stopping when his gaze lands on Sam; "Evans."

"Yes boss?"

"When was the last time you had your head checked?"

Bemusement clouds Sam's expression until he realises what the older blonde was getting at; "Oh… I'm in definite need of a check-up." He smirks. It was actually true that he needed a check-up.

"Joe, you go as well, your hand will be a good cover story."

Everyone nod their heads in agreement and leave.

Everyone except Russell and Burt.

"I agree with your choice of Sam, but… Joe really? He's still very young and inexperienced."

Russell chuckles as he stands and walks towards the tinted windows; "Who else is there? Smyth is still unconscious, Adams can barely stand without wheezing and the rest all have extensive records."

"How about someone who isn't technically one of us?"

"Burt, we have been friends for over thirty years but I still find it hard to understand you."

"What about Quinn?"

Russell's smile falters; "You've got to be kidding me? Why in the world would you want me to send my youngest daughter into an environment that you deemed too dangerous for one of our own members?"

Burt holds his hands up defensively; "I never said it was too dangerous, what I meant was that someone like Joe or Rick would mostly blow their own cover." Burt pauses to look at Russell's expression; it was unreadable so he decides to continue; "Look, as long as Sam keeps his head down; Quinn has nothing to worry about. She'll help decipher what's wrong with everyone without needing to talk to a single doctor." Burt leans back in his chair, indicating that he'd finished.

Russell contemplates the argument then sighs in defeat; "If anything happens to her; I'm holding you responsible."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asks again as they pull up outside the large hospital doors.

"I'll be fine." Quinn gives him a reassuring smile before getting out.

Shaking his head, Sam turns to look at Joe; "Just park up and wait for us, we shouldn't be too long; half an hour tops." The driver nods in understanding and pulls away once the blonde couple steps inside.

Quinn can't help but marvel at how large the place was, doctors and nurses scattered about; either talking to patients, checking off things on their clipboards or rushing around in search of the nearest emergency.

"C'mon." Sam can't help but chuckle at her amazed expression. He catches sight of a group of policemen huddled in a corner and steers Quinn away.

They walk through the building towards an overly crowded information desk, where several hospital sectaries were sat either talking to people or down the phone.

Sam politely makes his way to the front and catches the attention of an elderly woman; "Hi, I'm here for a couple of my friends, they were brought in here; late last night."

"Names?"

"Arthur Abrams… Phillip Lipoff… David Karofsky and Ryder Lynn…" Sam replies; finding it incredibly weird to call them by their full names. He waits whilst the woman types in the names into the computer.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asks after a few minutes, the sectary gives him a nervous look before glancing back down at the screen; she bites her lip as she tries to figure out what to say.

"Ummm… the men you have asked for are under investigation… I'm sorry but I can't reveal any information what so ever due to the circumstances of why they were brought in here in the first place…"

Sam leans forward in frustration, Quinn rubs his back in an attempt to calm him down; they didn't need to cause a scene when there were several police officers standing only a few yards away.

Quinn steps forward; "Thank you anyway, we're actually here for an OB/GYN appointment; we only heard about his friends on the drive over here." She gives the older woman a small smile whilst placing her hand delicately over her flat stomach.

The gesture leaves Sam completely speechless, but luckily he's facing Quinn so the sectary doesn't notice.

"Oh, congratulations; how far along are you?"

"Just shy of twelve weeks, hopefully we'll hear the heart beat today." Quinn beams.

"Good luck, who's your doctor? And do you want anyone to show you the way?"

"We're with doctor Robson, he was my friend's OB/GYN and she highly recommended him. No, I think we'll be fine thanks." Quinn gives the elderly lady one last smile before taking Sam's hand into her own and leading him towards the elevators on the other side of the building.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Quinn chuckles at his still stunned expression; "My whole family are professional liars and criminals; I was bound to pick up some skills during my time around them." She winks at him before entering the elevator.

"Where're we going?"

"Most hospitals place their trauma patients on the same floor to keep them together; that way the doctors know where the most at risk people are."

"Learn that in medical school?"

"Nope; Grey's Anatomy." Quinn smirks as the doors slide open to reveal a long busy corridor; "C'mon." She steps forwards and begins look around at the various signs.

Sam happily follows; almost forgetting the real reason they were there, he's brought back to earth the second he spots officer Schuester and his colleagues standing at the other end of the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…"

Quinn notices the group and takes Sam's hand into her own; "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not…"

Quinn can't help but roll her eyes and chuckle; "Men and their pride."

The two blondes walk cautiously down the hallway, both trying to act as normally as possible.

"Well, well, Sammy Evans, we were all wondering when one of you scum would turn up." Officer Ken Tanaka takes a step forward, he like the rest had a large cup of coffee in his hand and a large doughnut in the other.

Quinn's grip on Sam tightens in anger at the word; 'scum'.

"Still haven't been promoted Ken? Superintendent Figgins still not trust you after your latest relapse?"

Before Ken can reply, Officer Will Schuester moves in between them; "Alright, that's enough." He declares sternly; "I think it's pretty obvious why you're here Sam, so why don't you just go and visit them, instead of causing trouble."

Sam rolls his eyes; "_Yeah, _I'm the troublemaker." Still clutching Quinn's hand, he barges past Ken, causing the older man to spill his coffee and drop his doughnut.

"You son of a bitch!"

Sam ignores the swearing man as he glances inside a few rooms but still sees no sign of his friends.

Sam comes to a stop as he sees Phil Lipoff and Dave Karofsky lying on two side by side hospital beds; both unconscious. Without waiting for any indication that he was allowed; Sam slowly steps inside.

The hospital room looked like another generic space; there were two occupied beds, both of which had large beeping machines beside them and the walls were a calming yet cold baby blue.

Sam looks down at his two friends.

Phil's usually rich, tanned skin was now pale and clamming looking. His left arm was in a sling and his left shoulder was heavily bandaged up.

Dave didn't look that much different, he had a few bandages on the side of his head but other than that; he looked rather unscathed.

"He was shot."

Sam nearly jumps at the sound of Quinn's voice; he'd almost forgotten she was even there. "How'd you know?"

"It says they removed bullet shrapnel from his scapula." Quinn replies knowingly as she reads the hospital chart that had previously been hanging on the end of Phil's bed but were now in her hands.

"Scapula?"

Quinn chuckles at Sam's confused expression; "It's this part…" She delicately places her hand onto his broad chest; causing his breath to hitch in his throat, he sighs in frustration when Quinn retracts her hand and moves towards Dave's chart.

"He seems to only have a minor head injury… no brain bleeds… he may have a minor concussion but from the look of this; he'll be fine." Quinn shrugs as she flicks through the last pages before placing the chart back.

"Two down… two to go." Sam takes one last glance at his two friends before walking back out of the room into the hallway.

The next three rooms they look in are empty; leaving only two left. Sam takes a deep breath to try and calm himself before opening the first door and sure enough, Ryder was there; lying on hospital bed, unconscious.

Ryder's face was partially covered by an oxygen mask and the right side of his face was a deep shade of purple. The purple was only accentuated by the paleness of his skin. The only bandage he had was on his neck.

Quinn brushes past Sam and picks up his chart; "Ryder was… shot in chest… braking two ribs and fracturing one. He was also shot in the right upper quadrant." Quinn looks up at Sam; "He was shot in the stomach." Sam simply nods in understanding.

Quinn moves forward to examine Ryder's bandages." He was also shot in the Trapezium muscle…" Using her finger, she points towards his neck; "Looks like the bullet only just narrowly missed the dorsal scapular artery."

"He'll be okay though, right?"

Quinn looks from Ryder to Sam; "Uhhh… yeah, as long as he gets the right help."

There's a long pause before Quinn places Ryder's chart back down on the end of his bed; "C'mon, we still need to find Artie."

Sam shakes himself out of his trance and nods in agreement. The two blondes walk back out of the room and head towards the last door.

Unlike the previous ones, which had all been quite plain and minimal, this room had various machines, cords and wires that all seemed to connect to the one patient that occupied it.

Artie lay on his bed; lifeless.

He didn't have many bruises or cuts on his face or arms but he did have lots of cables and tubes sticking out of his skin and mouth. He also had a neck brace on to keep his head in one place.

Sam gulps and lets out a sigh; "Okay… what about Artie?" He asks but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

Quinn bites her lip before proceeding over to Artie's bed and looking through his chart.

"Shot twice… once in the semitendinosus… a.k.a the back of the leg. And the second bullet penetrated…" She scrolls down the page and gasps as she reaches the answer.

"What?" Sam asks nervously.

"Oh my god…" Quinn's wide eyes lock with Sam's frightened ones; "He was shot in the lumb-in his spine. It says here that… that he's most likely going to be paralyzed from the waist down…"

Sam holds his head in his hands in despair; 'this can't be happening' he thinks as he stares down at his injured friend.

* * *

The room was silent. No one had spoken since Sam had broken the news about Artie and the rest of the guys.

Finn was pinching the bridge of his nose; still trying to process what he'd just been told. Puck's fists were turning white due to him clenching them so hard and Brody kept eyeing everyone; waiting for someone to break the silence.

_"Don't you dare put any of those boys' lives in danger because you want revenge for what Trotter did to Daniel. If you do, they'll all just end up dead-"_

Anna Fabray's words were still haunting Russell. He looks around at each one of his members, seven were missing; Bobby, Matt, Phil, David, Artie, Ryder and Sebastian.

"So, let me get this straight. We've nearly lost five more members because of the Irish within the last twenty four hours? What are we doing wrong!?" Russell slams his fists down on the large oak table, causing most of the other members to jump in fright. "How did they know we would be there!? Huh!?" Everyone cowers away.

"How is it that a bunch of broke Irishmen can know where we're going to be and when? Do we have moles within our ranks?" Russell eyes them all carefully, looking for any sign of guilt; "Who gave us the tip off?"

"The Chang's." Burt replies without making eye contact.

Sam had never seen the older Hummel look so terrified of his friend, although, none of them had been in this situation before.

"Who knew about the tip off first? Who'd the Chang's talk to?" Russell looks around expectantly.

"They called Matt."

Everyone turns to look at Jake Puckerman.

"Mike Chang is an old friend of his."

"Who else was with you?"

"It was just me, Matt and Dave. We were dropping off the last of the supply to the Clarington's. Matt got the call and just said that we needed to get back right away, so we got back in the car after I collected the money." Jake replies calmly.

"Where's Rutherford now?" Russell whips his head around to look at Sam.

"He and Bobby should be released any minute."

"Puck, Hudson, Evans and Weston, you all go get Rutherford and Adams and Puckerman go collect Surette."

Russell Fabray was a rather hard man to read, his stone hard features rarely showed emotion; which helped when lying and keeping not only enemies but also his colleges on their toes. But right now, Russell Fabray's expression couldn't be any easier to read; he was absolutely furious. Sam had only ever seen his boss this angry once and that had been when he'd found out about his son's death.

"Why are we all going?" The youngest and more naive Puckerman brother asks.

Noah glares down at Jake and mouths; "Shut up!"

"You and Azimio are to bring Surette back here. The other four are to dispose of Rutherford." Russell replies coldly causing the group to cringe in terror.

This had never happened before.

Never had any of them been ordered to take out one of their own.

* * *

Quinn stares down at Sam with a hurt expression. She had obviously listened in on the meeting, which meant that she knew exactly what Sam and the rest of the group had been ordered to do.

"Don't do it." Quinn whispers loudly enough for just Sam to hear.

The rest of the group file silently out of the room, stopping the blonde from replying. Sam looks back up at her apologetically, he wished he didn't have to do this but once he or anyone else is given an order; you have to follow through.

Quinn shakes her head in half disbelief, half disgust before turning around and stalking up the rest of the steps to the first floor landing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**More drama and killing is to come ;) **


	4. Quick and Painless

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I didn't exactly feel comfortable posting another chapter yesterday after everything that happened with Cory. I still can't believe it's true; I'm in shock.**

** I hope Lea and his family are coping as well as they can under these circumstances :( R.I.P Cory.**

* * *

**Quick and Painless**

* * *

"It's good to see you guys." Bobby smiles as he sees Finn, Sam, Puck, Brody, Jake and Azimio walking over to him and Matt from the parking lot.

"What's with the large collecting party?" Matt laughs but stops short when he notices all their grave expressions.

"What?" Bobby looks around at them.

"We'll explain in the cars." Finn states warily as he looks up at the large police station.

"Cars? As in plural?"

"Yeah… we need you for a job." Sam gives Matt a small smile, which the dark skinned man returns; making Sam feel even guiltier.

The group walk back in an uncomfortable silence and finally reach the two identical, black Range Rovers.

"See you guys later." Puck nods towards Bobby, Azimio and his younger brother.

"See you in a bit." Matt waves at the three before jumping onto the back seat of the other vehicle.

Everyone but Bobby hangs their heads in remorse.

"Don't drag the job out. Make it quick and painless." Jake whispers before getting inside the car along with Azimio and Bobby.

"Where're we planning on doing _this_?" Brody asks nervously.

Sam eyes the tinted windows, unsure whether or not Matt could hear them; "The warehouses behind China Town. There's an incinerator there."

* * *

"What're we doing here? What kind of cryptic client would want to meet us here?" Matt laughs as he looks around at the deserted buildings.

The warehouses hadn't been in use for over twenty years, they had graffiti covering the walls and trash scattered across the floor. The sun was just about to set and disappear behind the hundreds of tall buildings, so soon they'd be under the cover of darkness.

"Let's go wait over in there." Finn declares after pointing towards the small, more sheltered building; which also contained the furnace.

As they walk, Sam thinks back to the texts he'd received on the drive down here.

The first was simply;

**Get Weston to do it.**

The second was slightly more sinister;

**I want to test his loyalty.**

Russell made sure not to mention anything to do with Matt or the task; you never know who might be hacking into their phones and reading their texts.

Puck slides open the rusty door, once they were all inside; he slides it back; locking them in.

Matt turns at the sound of the door closing and looks around; confused. "I thought we were meeting a client?"

Sam, Finn, Puck and Brody all try to ignore him as they slowly pull on black gloves.

"Wh-what's going on?" All the confidence was now gone from Matt's tone as he stares at them.

Sam ignores the harsh beating of his chest as he shows everyone but Matt the first text he'd received from Russell. Brody gulps as he sees his name and his shaking hands reach for his back pocket; where he kept his gun.

"Guys?"

Puck stares up at the dusty ceiling and closes his eyes as he tries to block out his friend's terrified voice.

"I'm so sorry Matt." Finn walks over to the utterly petrified man and places a strong arm on his shoulder; "Please kneel." It wasn't an order, more like a plea; he wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"What did I do wrong!?" Matt frantically looks around at them; "Please don't do this! I'll do anything!"

Brody steps forward and cocks his gun, the quiet click echoes off the walls of the silent room.

Matt's knees buckle and he falls to the floor; "Sam!? Please! Why are you doing this!?" Tears were now streaming down his face.

Sam shakes his head in disgust; _why_ was he doing this? Why was he allowing one of his friends to kill one of his other friends? "This is the only way Rutherford." He couldn't even bare to say his first name. He was a coward.

"Do it Brody." Finn walks away from Matt and back over to where the other three were standing.

Brody's hands were still quivering in fear; he couldn't do it. This wasn't what he had signed up for.

"Do it Brody!" Sam shouts loudly, he couldn't look at Matt's horrified expression any longer.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I love you guys! I love what we do! I would never jeopardise any of that! What did I do wrong!? You owe me the truth!"

Puck was still facing the ceiling, his eyes were closed and his mouth was moving up and down slightly; he was praying.

"You tipped off the Irish."

Matt looks from Sam to Finn, his eyes wider than before; "I would never! Who told you that I did that!?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Please! Please don't do this!"

"Do it now Brody!" Sam orders; he couldn't listen to Matt's hysterical cries any longer.

"I-I can't-" The tall brunette shakes his head in panic.

"Do it!"

"Please! Let me live!"

"DO IT NOW!" Finn's voice could only just over-power Matt's pleads.

"Please forgive us and for what we are about to do-" Puck's praying was no longer silent as he tried to concentrate.

"BRODY!"

"I can't!" The usually cocky brunette begins to lower his gun.

Matt sees this as his only chance to get away, he jumps to his feet and sprints to the back of the warehouse; where the other exit was.

In a flash, Sam has his gun in his hands and is aiming at the back of Matt's body.

He aims and fires three shots.

Everyone and everything falls silent after the last bullet penetrates the back of Matt's head. His body nose-dives to the ground with a loud thump.

Sam turns to face Brody; "You fucking idiot! Why didn't you just do it!?" He shoves the brunette backwards causing him to fall to the floor. He goes to hit Brody over the head with the back of his gun but Finn grabs his arm just in time.

"Sam! Sam, calm down!"

"You're fucking weak Weston!" Sam shakes off Finn's vice like grip before storming out.

He arrives back at the car and slams his hands onto the hood; words couldn't describe how angry he was.

* * *

Sam, Puck, Finn and Brody arrive back at the Fabray household an hour or so later. Sam refused to talk or even acknowledge Brody during the ride back and Puck and Finn kept quiet as well.

"What do we tell Russell?" Finn asks awkwardly as they make their way up the steps to the front door.

"Why can't we just tell him the truth?" Sam sneers, he didn't care about Brody, he didn't care how much trouble he'd get into.

"We don't need to reveal the details." Puck declares; "It's over." He opens the door and steps inside.

The house was eerily quiet, which meant that the rest of the members were either out on a job or in their own homes.

"Say what you like to Russell." Sam states before walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Well?" Russell hangs up his phone and looks up at Puck, Brody and Finn.

"It's done. We took care of everything." Finn replies numbly.

"Who did it?" Russell's piercing green eyes glare at them all.

"I-I was about to when Rutherford made a run for it… I didn't have time to react so Sam shot him in the back…" Brody states without looking up from his shoes.

Russell sighs and clasps his hands together; "Fine. As long as it's over."

All three nod and begin to back out of the room.

"Hudson."

"Yes boss?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment."

Puck and Brody give the taller brunette wary looks before leaving him alone with Russell.

"What can I do for you?"

"How far along is Rachel?"

Finn's brow knits together in shock; he hadn't expected that. "Uh… she's just a little under eight months… why?"

"Well, she's getting that stage where any stress can cause major harm to the baby and can result in premature birth. I don't want your job affecting her."

Finn was completely taken aback; he'd never know Russell Fabray to care about any of his member's girlfriends or wives.

"Okay… so what does that mean for me?"

"It means that you will no longer be doing raids or anything with that sort of high level risk."

Finn rubs the back of his head, unsure of how to react; "Why?"

"Because my only grandson has only one parent and I'd hate for another child to go through the same amount of pain." Russell declares defiantly.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Quinn looks up from her book on surgical techniques to see Sam leaning on the door frame. He looked like death.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Worry washes over her, she discards the book and hurries over to him; completely forgetting about why she had been angry at him before.

"I-I didn't wan-t to…" Sam shakes his head as his eyes begin to water.

Quinn cups his face in her small soft hands; "It's okay."

"It's not." He stars to pull away but she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer.

"How is me killing one of my friends okay?"

Quinn closes her eyes in despair, she hated hearing about the despicable things that not only Sam did but also her family and friends did in their day to day lives. "It's over." She begins to rub his back and he shields his face in her shoulder.

_"Please! Please don't do this!"_

Matt's cries were still ringing through his head.

_"Please! Let me live!"_

Suddenly Matt's sreams were replaced by Danny's.

_"Don't lea-leave me-"_

Sam hastily pulls away; "I-I can't do this-" he lifts his hands up to create a makeshift barrier between himself and Quinn. "I'm sorry, I ne-need to go." And with that; he's gone.

* * *

Sam slowly makes his way through the silent and deserted graveyard. It was way past closing time and the caretaker had locked the gates a few hours ago but that didn't stop Sam jumping over the fence.

Most people found graveyards and tombstones creepy at the best of times and especially disturbing during the dark but Sam found them almost peaceful.

Six months ago; death didn't scare him. Sam thought that he'd seen too many people die, for the fear to truly affect him. But being unafraid of death didn't make him any braver than the next man, on the contrary; not being scared of dying made him weaker.

Death didn't start scaring him when Cooper died. It didn't even begin to worry him when Danny died. No. He only really felt true fear again when she walked back into his life.

When he saw her walking towards him at the funeral, something inside him snapped and he no longer felt numb. All of the memories of them together came flooding back, including the ones he'd much rather forget.

Sam shakes his head; he didn't want to think about everything that had happened. He continues moving to his destination and after a few minutes; he reaches the grave. The dirt was still fresh and the marble grave stone still looked brand new. It had been less than a week but Sam was still shocked by how new everything still was.

**Daniel Russell Fabray  
1994-2013  
Beloved son, brother and friend.**

Sam sinks to the floor and holds his head in his hands.

_"You still love her, don't you?"_

_Sam ignores the question and simply stares out through the window at the peaceful looking garden where other patients and addicts were walking around._

_"I'll take your silence as a yes."_

_Sam sighs in frustration but continues to try and ignore the younger blonde._

_"Can I ask you another question?"_

_"You're going to anyway."_

_"Why don't you go join her? Why don't you just leave?"_

_"That's two questions." Sam states as he turns from the window to face the youngest Fabray._

_"They pretty much mean the same thing though." Danny retorts with a smirk._

_"I can't go join her because she needs to move on from me. I can't bring her down any more than I already have." Sam crosses his arms over his chest; "And I can't leave because I've only ever known this kind of life. I wouldn't survive out in the real world."_

_"Dude, out of everyone; you're probably the only one who could survive out there."_

_"Well, none of that matters anymore."_

_Danny scoffs and looks back down at his untouched dinner; "Why do they even bother giving us cutlery if it's always going to be made of plastic? I broke the knife yesterday by trying to cut into one of their rock solid potatoes."_

_"Maybe they give you plastic cutlery so that they don't need to worry about anyone being able to hurt themselves with them."_

_"I understand that, but I still think that only the self-harmers should have to go through all this shit." Danny groans as he uses his spork to try and pick up a piece of dry chicken._

_"Are you forgetting why you're here?"_

_"I didn't try and kill myself by slitting my wrists. At least with my way, you get an amazing high before everything goes black. These poor sods" He gestures to the garden; "went through all the hassle of actually being in pain."_

_Sam simply shakes his head at how casual Danny could be about something as serious as suicide._

_"Have you called her yet?"_

_Sam's head lulls back in annoyance; "Really? We're back onto this topic. I preferred chatting about overdoses and slit wrists."_

"What the fuck do I do now?" He asks absent-mindedly.

"You should probably stop talking to dead people…"

Sam nearly jumps out of his skin. He quickly gets to his feet and spins around.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast." Noah Puckerman chuckles lightly.

"You're such an ass." Sam lets out a sigh of relief before punching his friend in the arm.

"Whatever." Puck smirks; "Do you always come here when you need answers?"

"Not every time… why're you here?"

The muscular brunette shrugs; "Sometimes I just wanna chat to her… I don't need answers, I just like the thought that maybe she can hear me… I know that sounds lame but…" He trails off again.

"It's not lame Puck. I know you miss her."

"It's been three years… you'd think the pain would be gone by now."

Sam just stands and stares at his broken friend, he had no idea how to console him, he may have temporarily lost Quinn to college but she was still here; he could still talk to her. Puck couldn't do any of that.

* * *

Sam and Puck stood in silence what seemed like hours before either spoke again. Puck made up some excuse about needing to check on his mom even though it was way past two in the morning, but Sam said nothing. He hated seeing his usually happy and tough friend upset; it just didn't suit him. So Sam let him go without question.

On his way back through the graveyard, the blonde couldn't help but notice the new bouquet of flowers that were laid neatly at the bottom of the now fading gravestone.

**In loving memory of  
Mercedes Jones  
1991-2010**

Sam hangs his head and continues his walk towards the fence that he'd previously jumped over.

* * *

"Ryder?" Jake sits up straight to look at his friend more closely.

"Hmmm…" The brunette groans and his eyes start to flutter open.

"How you doing?"

Ryder groans out in pain and his hand shoots up to the side of his head where all the nasty looking bruising was situated.

"Should we get a doctor?" Joe glances around the room anxiously.

"N-no, don't bother; I'm fine." Ryder grimaces as he tries to put on a brave face.

"What the hell happened dude? One minute you're fine, the next; you're practically face down in the concrete." Jake shakes his head in amazement.

"I… I uhhh… I can't remember…" Panic washes over Ryder's features.

"That's due to your concussion."

Everyone turns to face the hospital room door where a tall balding man wearing a white lab coat and an attractive Latina in blue scrubs were stood standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad…" Ryder gives his father a half-hearted wave.

Dr Richard Lynn strides over to the bed with the Latina close on his heels; "How you doing son?"

"I've been better."

"He complained about his head earlier…" Joe interjects; wanting the doctors to know everything in case it was important.

"The pain should ease off soon; we've upped your dose." The Latina states as she checks his monitor.

"Hey there, I'm Ryder by the way." Ryder offers her his hand to shake; with a glazed look across his eyes.

"I can see that they're already starting to work." The dark haired woman chuckles before shaking his now limp hand; "I'm Nurse Lopez and you're definitely not my type." She winks before heading towards the door.

"W-wait! What's wrong with me? I'm everyone's type." Ryder declares with a smug grin.

"My girlfriend would definitely disagree. See you later." Santana smirks before leaving Joe, Ryder and Jake in shock.

"You were never very good with the ladies."

"Shut up dad." Ryder replies with a large yawn.

"How long until he's released?" Jake asks after turning to face the older man.

"Well, as long as his stiches don't get infected; he should be out within a couple of days… but that doesn't mean he can just get right back to _work_. You hear that Ryder? You'll need to take a few weeks off."

Ryder yawns again but nods his head at the same time; "You got it chief." His eyes slowly begin to close and within a few seconds; he's fast asleep.

"How's he doing?"

Both Jake and Joe look away from Ryder to look at the hospital room door where Puck was standing.

The older Puckerman brother looked awful; he had large bags under his blood shot eyes and he had a few stains on his shirt.

"He should be fine…" Jake stands up and ushers his brother out into the corridor where they could speak privately. "Dude, what happened?"

Puck follows Jake's gaze and looks down at his dirty shirt; "I got into a bar fight because some idiot spilt his beer over me."

"Have you even gone to bed yet?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong?"

Puck sways slightly; "We killed Matt, Jake. Sam shot him and then we burnt his body. We left the ashes to just be forgotten and blown away-"

Jake hurriedly covers his brother's mouth and wildly looks around for any sign that anyone heard what had just been said; "What the hell man!? Go home before you say anything that could get us all sent away." He whispers harshly before shoving Puck in the direction of the exit.

* * *

Three weeks pass and there's still been no sign of Sam, ever since his trip to the graveyard; he's stayed at home. He simply ignored his phone and any knocking at his door. He needed time to process everything that had happened over the last few months; Cooper and Danny's deaths, Quinn's return and most importantly; him murdering Matt.

He just sat on his couch; staring off into space.

"Sam! Sam! Open this door!" Quinn's loud shouts mixed with her persistent banging on the door are enough to wake Sam up from his deep slumber. He sluggishly moves from the couch and over to the door. He unlocks it and lets it slowly swing open.

"You look like shit." Quinn states as she surveys his stubbly chin and dirty clothes.

"Thanks." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose in pain; the large amount of alcohol he'd consumed the previous night was finally catching up to him.

Quinn pushes past him and walks into his apartment; "You're living like a student…" She grimaces as she delicately lifts up a two week old pizza box. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sam retorts before falling back onto the trash covered couch.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? Why are you hiding away in here?"

"I'm _processing_…"Sam replies, he couldn't think of another word to describe what he was going through.

"Well, snap out of it." Quinn folds her arms; "Everyone's really worried about you. Puck's not in a good place right now either; none of us are."

"You seem to be doing alright considering…"

Quinn's green eyes narrow; "Considering what Sam?"

"Considering both your brother and brother in law are both dead. You of _all _people should be upset. But… you seem to be handling it all rather well…"

"You're such an asshole. Have fun wallowing in your own self-pity." She storms back to the door; "I'm actually staying strong for my family, but of course; you wouldn't know about that would you. You're all alone Sam, you don't have a family to be strong for." And with that she's out and slamming the door shut behind her.

Quinn sighs in frustration as she leans up against the wall; she knew it was a low blow but he needed a reality check.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Sorry that I killed off Matt...**


	5. This Isn't Your Fault

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews :D they all made my day :P**

**This is a slightly different kind of chapter... it's mainly focused on Puck and his home life but don't worry, Fabrevans will return soon :)**

* * *

**This Isn't Your Fault**

* * *

**3 weeks ago.**

Puck stumbles into his family's house later on that night, he hadn't planned on going to the cemetery but after everything he'd seen and done today; but he just needed somewhere to think.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when he saw Sam sat under a tree in front of Danny's grave. The blonde usually didn't visit the graveyard, up until a couple of months ago; he didn't really have anyone to visit.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Puck sighs as he listens to his mother and younger sister fight. They always did this whenever Sarah wanted to go out with her friends.

Puck sluggishly wonders into the small kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge; he kicks off his shoes before turning on the TV and slumping down onto the couch.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sarah charges into the room in search of something. Her light brown hair was up in some sort of messy bun; with the fringe clipped back. She had large, gold hoop earing's on and a large gold chain around her neck; she looked as if she belonged to some tacky pimp. She was wearing an incredibly tight fitting pink dress that barely covered her ass and luminous pink heels.

"What you looking at perv?"

Puck just rolls his eyes and ignores her comment.

"Sarah! You are not going out tonight! You're still grounded for what you did last time!" Debra Puckerman charges into the small kitchen with an angry expression.

"It was only a bit of blow! Noah does worse than that all the time!"

"I'm just gonna go if you're gonna shout around me." Puck states irritably as he tries to concentrate on a repeat of 'Deadliest Catch'.

"Can I get a lift with you then?" Sarah asks as she begins texting her friends.

"Don't you dare Noah!"

Puck downs the last of his beer before standing up; "All I wanted was some fucking peace and quiet." He barges past his mother and sister and out into the hallway, he grabs his coat, wallet and shoves on a pair of shoes before shoving the door open and letting it slam behind him. He can still hear Sarah's shouts from outside; the whole street could hear her.

Puck begins walking down the path to his car; when he suddenly hears a harsh clicking coming from behind him. He turns around to see Sarah running after him in her heels; one wrong move and she'd break her ankle.

"Mom is going to kill you."

"Couldn't give a shit." Sarah slows down her pace and they walk to his car together.

"Clearly." Puck unlocks it before getting into the driver's seat; "Where you going?"

"Just drop me off at Jayelle's; Aphasia is already outside waiting for me."

"It just sounds like you're making those names up."

"They all sound like that. That's what happens when you get sent to a school for female juvenile delinquents." Sarah scoffs as she stares out through the window.

"It's your own fault that you're there." Puck reminds her.

"We all know that you and your _buddies_ do _way _worse on a daily basis."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you can too." Puck pulls up outside the dingy looking stack of flats. A dark skinned girl was leaning up against the brick wall with a bored expression. "Call me or Jake if you want a lift back."

"Yeah, yeah. See later." Sarah jumps out of the car before hurrying over to her so called friend.

"God I need a drink." Puck groans.

* * *

"What will it be sweet cheeks?"

Puck doesn't even lift his head from his hand; "A couple of shots of your strongest."

"Your usual then." Lauren winks from behind the bar before grabbing several shot glasses from under the counter. "Rough day?"

"You could say that…"

Lauren places the first shot down onto the wood, Puck snatches it up and downs it.

"Where're the rest of the guys? I haven't seen Matt in a while; he get tired of me beating his sorry ass at darts?"

"He won't be returning…" Puck sighs before looking down at the bottom of his now empty glass.

_"Noah… come help me…" _

_Puck takes in a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes and looking down from the ceiling. Finn was gradually making his way towards the lifeless body on the ground. He leans down to touch Matt's neck with his gloved hand but pulls away at the sound of harsh retching._

_Brody was bent over; his whole body violently heaving._

_"Get out BRODY!" Finn orders; they couldn't afford to leave any trace of their DNA. It was bad enough that Matt's blood was splattered everywhere; they couldn't leave anything that could link them to his death._

_Puck numbly watches Finn storm over to the shaking brunette, grab him by the collar and then throw him out of the warehouse._

_"Puck?"_

_The brunette looks up at his friend; Finn was staring at him with a sorrowful expression._

_"Please come and help me…"_

_Puck nods and the two cautiously walk over to Matt's dead body. A large puddle of blood was surrounding his head and his eyes were half open._

_"You take the legs and I'll carry the head." Finn states, noticing the look of horror on Puck's face whenever he glanced at Matt's emotionless expression._

_Puck simply nods; they then slowly pick up their dead friend and carry him over to a small room that was attached to the warehouse; which contained the incinerator._

_"At least we don't have to tell his grandmother…" Finn sighs as he starts up the machine._

_Puck grimaces at the thought of Matt having absolutely no one alive that will come looking for him._

* * *

"What's this I hear about you guys getting rid of Matt?"

Puck looks up from his second glass to see Wes Leung staring angrily back at him; "Can we not do _this_ now?"

Wes shakes his head in disbelief; "No. We do this now!" He grabs Puck by his collar and yanks him up from his stool; causing the brunette to spill his drink over his shirt. The bar goes quiet as they all watch the fight. "Why!?"

"We were ordered to." Puck replies numbly.

"Russell?"

"Yes."

Wes releases the brunette; "Why? What did Matt do that was worth being-" He stops abruptly and glances around the silent room; "What did Matt do that was_ so_ wrong?"

"He ratted us out to the Irish."

"He wouldn't. He was loyal to you all!"

"Apparently not." Puck rubs the back of his head.

"Mike knows. He's livid. I suggest you and your fickle gang stay the hell away for a while." Wes barges past and storms towards the bar exit; "Don't bet on us helping you out any time soon." And with that; he's gone.

"You okay?" Lauren asks as she hands him a napkin to wipe his now soaked shirt.

"Uh… yeah… just get me another drink."

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

It's been exactly a month since Daniel Fabray's death and just under three weeks since Matt's; everyone including Russell has kept their heads down, there's been no mention or tipoffs to do with the Irish and the large group was using this time to finally start the grieving process.

Puck ended up spending most of his time over at Finn and Rachel's apartment because he couldn't spend longer than five minutes back home with his still arguing family.

Both brunettes enjoyed his company, Finn more so though because it meant that Puck could also receive some of the brunt of Rachel's hormones. Lately, she had been _needing _lots ofice cream in the middle of the night and ordering either Finn or Puck to go get it.

_"I need ice cream. The baby wants it now!" _

Puck was always quite glad when he was sent out because that meant he wasn't left alone with her and her attitude.

_"I can't wait for her to give birth; I don't know how much longer I can deal with her mood swings." Finn harshly whispers to his best friend once he arrives back at the apartment with a large jar of pickles and whipped cream; "I'm not going near her after she eats all this crap."_

It didn't matter how much Finn complained though, Puck could always see the love in his eyes whenever he saw her.

"So, what you got going on today?"

Puck rubs his chin as he stares down angrily at his phone; "I need to go meet _someone_." He replies bitterly.

Finn nods in understanding, there were only a few people who could make Puck truly angry and Finn could tell by his friend's posture, just which one he was meeting today. "Don't let him bully you."

"Whatever." Puck gets up from the couch he'd been sleeping on for the last couple of days and grabs his coat before storming out of the apartment.

* * *

Puck reluctantly sits down on the bench and waits for the man next to him to speak first. They were in central park by the small playground in which little kids were swinging from the monkey bars and sliding down the large metal slide.

When he, Sam, Finn, Matt, Azimio and Kurt were younger; they used to sneak out of their houses and all meet up here to play for hours.

"You look good son…"

"Cut the crap dad." Puck looks away from the laughing children to stare up at James Puckerman; his father. "How much you want?"

"You know I hate doing this…"

Puck rolls his eyes; "Yet, you keep coming back for more.

"I tried to call Jake but he won't answer my calls-"

"Of course he won't. You abandoned him way before he was even born!"

"I did that so we; me, you, your mother and Sarah could be a family."

Puck shakes his head in fury; "And how long that last? A couple of years. Jake's the lucky one really; he didn't have to have you constantly letting him down."

"You both know that it was your mother who made me cut him out of my life."

"Don't you dare blame her for your mistakes."

James Puckerman looks down at his hands; "I know… look, I just wanted to come see you and find out how everyone was doing."

The younger brunette scoffs; "Sure, that's all you _want_."

"Look, I just need a couple of grand to cover a small debt and my rent… I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"No you won't. And I don't want you to. This is the last time." Puck stands up from the bench and pulls out a large brown envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He drops it onto the bench; "There's five grand in there. I don't ever want to see you again." Puck declares defiantly before turning around and stalking out of the park. He knew this wouldn't be the last time his dad would need his _help_, but he could dream.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Puck looks up in surprise, he hadn't expected to find Jake in his house; "Out... What you doing here?" He asks as he sits down on the sofa whilst his younger brother leans against the kitchen sink.

"Your mom called me… she couldn't get through to you… Sarah's missing."

"She's probably just over at one of her so called friends' houses." Puck replies casually; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his little sister's attention seeking.

"I don't think she is… she's been missing for a little over a day. She won't return anyone's calls… She's never done that before."

Puck furrow's his brow in confusion; "Why am I only being told about all of this now?"

"You weren't answering our calls."

Puck sighs in annoyance; he had ignored a few calls from his mom and Jake but only because he was too hung up on his meeting with his father; "Where's my mom now?"

"She's over at Celeste's house; she thinks that she might know where she's run off to." Jake replies.

"She hasn't really hung out with Celeste since being kicked out of McKinley… she'll be with one of those Jane Addams girls." Puck declares as he thinks back to the party he'd dropped her off at. "Come on."

* * *

"Hey! Open up!" Puck hammers his fist against the front door to the cheap apartment.

A few minutes later, the door finally swings open to reveal a very pissed off looking dark skinned girl; "Who the fuck are you!? What the fuck do you pricks want!?"

"Where's my sister!?" Puck growls as he tries to keep his cool.

"Who you even talkin about?"

"Sarah!"

"Sarah Puckerman." Jake interjects calmly.

The dark haired girl turns her attention to the younger brother; "You her boyfriend?"

"No… She's my half si-"

"So you single?" She starts twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

Jake opens his mouth to reply but Puck cuts across him; "Where is Sarah!?"

"Jesus, calm down. She's over at her boyfriend's place."

"Boyfriend?"

"Mmmhhhmm."

"Where?"

* * *

"Sarah!? SARAH!" Puck shouts up at the house when his persistent knocking receives no answer.

Jake stays leaning up against Puck's car; he didn't want to get involved in their odd sibling relationship.

"Leave me alone Noah!" Sarah yells back down at him from one of the second floor windows.

Puck steps back from the door to glare up at his sister; "Why the fuck ain't you been answering our calls!?" He gestures to himself then to Jake.

"Because I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"More like mistakes!" Puck angry retorts causing Sarah to slam the window shut.

"Well… at least we know she's alive…" Jake states calmly.

"She won't be for much longer."

"Wait, what-" but the younger brunette's question is answered as he watches Puck ram his shoulder into the front door in an attempt to break it down. "Here we go." Jake lulls his head back in frustration.

"Open the door Sarah!" Puck commands as he starts to kick the area surrounding the handle. He could see movement behind the frosted glass; "Open the door!"

Suddenly it's wrenched open by a skinny blonde guy.

Puck jumps back in surprise; he hadn't expected it to open so quickly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The blonde asks angrily as he inspects the damage to his front door.

"Where's Sarah!?"

"I'm right here _Noah_." Sarah declares bitterly as she steps into view with her arms crossed.

"You're coming with me."

The youngest Puckerman sibling scoffs; "I most certainly am not."

Puck goes to step forwards but the lean blonde moves to block him.

"Who is this guy?"

"This is my boyfriend; Jeff." Sarah declares before gesturing towards the street; "Now please leave."

It's Puck's turn to scoff; "Really? Jeff?" He looks him up and down in disbelief; "Really?" He says after turning back to his sister.

"Got a problem?" Jeff raises his eyebrows.

"Nope. I'll just be taking Sarah back home with me."

"I said I wasn't going."

"And I'm saying you are." Puck moves forwards, Jeff tries to stop him by grabbing his arm but the strong brunette casually shakes off the blonde's weak grip. He seizes Sarah by her hand before dragging her towards the door.

"Sarah-"

"Don't Jeff, I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

"Don't count on that." Puck interjects as he pulls her down the steps to the pavement where Jake was waiting; "Get in the car!"

Sarah ignores him and instead she turns to face her other brother; "Hey step bro, still taking orders from the caveman?"

"Nice to see you too Sarah." Jake smirks but stops suddenly when he notices the angered expression plastered across Puck's face.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want to." Sarah replies; boredom dripping from her tone.

"You embarrassed of him?" Puck sniggers causing the tension in the room to disappear; "Hell, I'd be embarrassed too; his name is_ Jeff_."

Sarah lets herself relax and a small smile creeps onto her face; "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never." Puck smirks as he leans back further on the couch.

Sarah's smile fades as she stares down at her linked fingers; "I'm not embarrassed of him… I-I… I feel guilty because of him… because of us."

Puck's brow knits together in confusion; "What are you talking about? When have you ever felt guilty about something you've done?" He asks trying to get her to smile again but failing.

"I… I cheated on him Puck… I cheated on him with Jeff… I ended it with him after realising I didn't love him anymore… I wanted to be with Jeff but then he-he…" Sarah wipes her cheek, it's only then that Puck realises that she's crying.

"Sar?" The older brunette gets up from his seat to cross the room to sit beside his younger sister; "Who are you talking about? Who were you with?" Puck tries to think of any possibilities but his mind is blank.

Sarah was practically sobbing now; guilt and sorrow washing over her for what felt like the millionth time since his death. "D-Danny… Danny Fabray…" She mumbles causing Puck's brown eyes to widen in utter shock; he hadn't expected that.

Puck gulps; "So… you guys were together? For how long?"

"Just under a year… he wanted to get more serious… he wanted to come clean and tell everyone about us but I wasn't ready… we ha-had a big argument and I-I went to one of Celeste's parties and I met Jeff… he was so sweet and understanding…"

Puck stays silent and Sarah takes that as a sign to keep talking.

"We started off as friends but… me and Danny were constantly fighting and-and it just sort of happened…" Sarah lets out a short shaky breath; "I met up with Danny later on… he wasn't himself… he was really jittery… I told him what I'd done and he-he cried… I'd never seen him cry before… Then he-he got really angry and wouldn't stop shouting at me… saying things like that he hated me and that I was a bitch… I ran out, I couldn't be in the same room as him any longer… I was afraid of what he might do to me… I didn't even think about what he might do to himself…"

Puck rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her; "Sarah, he didn't shoot himself… some Irish bastard did… you can't blame yourself for his death."

"I know, but… he died hating me Noah… if it wasn't for me… he may not have even gone that night… he might not have been so reckless…"

Puck's heart breaks at the sight of his trembling sister; "This isn't your fault Sar…" He pulls her in for a hug and she collapses into his strong arms.

They sit like that for what feels like hours until they hear the front door open, their mom; Debra Puckerman was home. The oldest brunette storms into the room; prepared to scream the house down but she stops abruptly at the sight.

"Noah?" She whispers whilst glancing down at her now sleeping daughter.

"It's been a long day." Puck quietly replies.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to add a little Puckerman family drama into the mix ;)**

**Please keep reviewing :D**


	6. I Know What You Did

**I'm posting this chapter earlier than I planned to. This is for Ashley - I hope you enjoy it (don't get used to me giving in to you demands :P)**

* * *

**I Know What You Did**

* * *

"Sammy Evans! Where you been all my life?" Sebastian winks at the blonde as he approaches the front of the Fabray household.

Sebastian was sat causally on the brick wall, whilst Blaine nonchalantly leant up against it; both were smoking with smiles on their faces.

"Good to see you up and about Smyth." Sam retorts genuinely happy to see his friend healthy again; "Do you really think you should be smoking though?" He smirks and stops to stand with them.

"I've already been shot; I think I can live through a bit of cancer."

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief at how cocky the light haired brunette could be. He turns to face a still chuckling Sam; "Where you been lately then?"

Sam's smile falters; "Just back at my place… I needed to get my head straight… so much crap has happened lately." He shrugs his shoulders and decides to change the subject; "So, what's been going on since I disappeared? Where is everyone?"

"Everyone pretty much did what you did, kept their heads down and regrouped." Sebastian states as he blows smoke out through his mouth.

"Phil, Dave and Ryder are out of the hospital, they're a bit banged up still, but they're raring to go." Blaine interjects.

"What about Artie?" Sam asks nervously; he couldn't get the image of his friend lying down on his bed with hundreds of wires and tubes sticking out of him.

"He's still there… He's awake which is good but…" Blaine flicks the stub of his cigarette down onto the pavement before crushing it with the bottom of his shoe; "He's banned us all from his room… I think he's done with us."

"Shit…" Sam rubs his stubble free jaw in shock.

"Richard, Ryder's dad said he overheard one of his colleagues talking about Artie's condition… he's paralyzed from the waist down… he'll never walk again." Sebastian solemnly declares after jumping down from the wall.

"Fuck."

"Yep." Blaine nods in agreement.

* * *

Sam lets out a large breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he steps inside the Fabray household; he hadn't expected that news about Artie. He leans against the closed door and tries to calm himself. He looks around the empty hallway, all the doors except the kitchen one; were closed, which meant that Russell was having a meeting with someone.

"Cooper come back here!" Quinn yells from upstairs.

Sam chuckles at the thought of her running ragged after the six year old boy.

Suddenly a flash of blue and red runs down the stairs and jumps into his arms.

"SAMMY!"

Sam stumbles back due to the sheer force of Cooper bouncing into his arms but he recovers quickly and regains his balance; "Hey Coop, how you doing?" He asks once he's able to place the small brunette onto his hip.

"I'm good; I'm going to Tommy's super hero birthday party!"

"I can see that." Sam grins as he stares down at the boy's attire; he was wearing the complete superman costume, cape and all.

"Cooper Harold Anderson!"

Both boys look up to see Quinn standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips with a very frustrated expression.

"You're not ready yet; you need to come put your shoes and socks on."

It's only then that Sam notices that Cooper's small bare feet swinging happily beside him; "C.J go do what auntie Quinn tells you… otherwise I might eat up each and every one of those little toes of yours!" Sam grabs Cooper's leg whilst pretending to try and bite at his feet; causing the small brunette to squeal in delight.

"Ahhh! Help me Quinnie!" Cooper's cries of glee echo of the walls.

Quinn smiles down at them both; "I'll only help you if you promise to come back up here and finished getting dressed."

"Okay! I-I-" Cooper stops mid-sentence; unable to stop himself from giggling hysterically.

Sam reluctantly places him back onto the ground; "Run!" he playfully growls causing the small brunette to sprint back up the steps to his aunt and hide behind her legs. He peers round them to see if Sam was still chasing him.

"I'll get you one day boy!"

Cooper yelps again with a large grin before dashing into his room.

Sam smiles up at Quinn but she merely shakes her head before following her nephew.

'Great… she's still angry with me." Sam hangs his head in defeat before walking into kitchen to find Brody sat at the table on his phone.

Sam hasn't spoken or seen the brunette since the day in which he chickened out.

"Evans…" Brody nods towards the blonde awkwardly; he didn't know where they stood.

Sam stares at him for a moment before sitting down opposite; "We're going to put _that_ day behind us. Okay? I don't want it mentioned again. I swear to god though Western, if you do that do me again, or anyone else in the group for that matter; I will personally kill you."

Brody nods with a completely terrified expression.

"You alright Sam?"

The two sat at the table turn their attention to a happy looking Finn, whom had just entered.

"I'm good Hudson." Sam stands and hugs his tall friend; "You?"

"Happy to be away from hormonal Rachel for a bit, my mom will probably call me any moment saying she can't handle her any longer." Finn gives the blonde a cheeky smirk.

"How'd you escape?"

"Russell called, he wants me to go find out some information… which means I'll be going to that creep's house." Finn shudders; "Wanna come?"

Sam shrugs; "Why not."

"Brody? You wanna?" Finn asks politely.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm a chaperone for the day."

"Who for?" Sam's eyes narrow slightly.

Brody looks back down at the table; "The kid and Quinn… Russell wants them to have someone around just in case…"

Sam clenches his fists in jealousy; 'Why hadn't Russell asked me to do that?' he thinks before exiting the room.

* * *

"So what are we wanting to find out?" Sam asks casually as they drive down the busy streets.

"No idea… Russell just wants me to collect something then bring it straight back to him… must be important."

"So, he didn't say anything else?"

"Nope. Just not to open it…" Finn shrugs and pulls up outside their destination.

The two friends step out of the car and look up at the dingy looking house. Garbage cans were overflowing and some were on their sides allowing the trash to fall out onto the sidewalk.

"What a shit hole." Sam grimaces in disgust.

"Come on, let's make this as fast as possible." Finn leads Sam towards the front door, making sure to jump over any bits of rotting food on his way. He knocks on the door and they wait for a few minutes before they hear any movement coming from inside.

"Who is it!?" A gruff voice calls out.

"Finn Hudson and Sam Evans… we're here to collect _something_ for Russell Fabray."

The door creaks opens slightly and a pair of beady brown eyes peer round to glare up at them. They hear a grunt of satisfaction before its shut in their faces. Before either Sam or Finn can say anything; they hear the sounds of locks and metal chains moving.

The door swings open to reveal a short, slightly hunched over brunette with thick rimmed glasses standing before them.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jacob Ben Israel smirks before ushering them inside; "Come into my _office_." He leads them into a small room that contained a table, a few chairs and a large black safe.

"We're just here to collect." Finn states; he wasn't in the mood to deal with the creepy afro boy today.

Jacob rolls his eyes before wondering over to safe, he keeps his back to them whilst he unlocks it. A minute or so later, he's handing over a thick brown envelope to Finn. Jacob then holds out his hands; waiting for his payment.

Finn reaches inside his pocket and pulls out five large wads of cash, the shorter brunette's eyes widen in delight and he snatches his money away before placing it safely into his safe.

"Is that all you want?" Jacob asks with raised eyebrows once he turns to face them once more.

Finn stops when he reaches the door and turns around; "Why? Do you have more information?"

"Not for you Frankenteen. But for Trouty."

"What could you possibly know that I don't already?"

"Well, why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you… but of course, it will be for a price." An evil smirk spreads across the gossip guru's face.

"I'll wait outside." Finn states before leaving.

"How much you want?"

Jacob shrugs; "How much you got?"

Sam rolls his eyes whilst he reaches into his jacket pocket, he pulls out two large stacks of hundred dollar bills; "Three." Jacob goes to take the money but Sam moves it out from his reach. "Info first."

"How do I know that you won't just leave once I tell you?"

"You don't." Sam retorts confidently as he slumps down into a vacant seat.

"Fine." Jacob sighs in defeat and leans back in his chair; "For three grand I'm only giving you the facts, no sources, not details."

"The facts are all I want." Sam retorts as he fiddles with the elastic bands that held the stacks of cash together.

"I know the truth about what happened with your baby."

Sam's whole body freezes; he hadn't expected that.

"Lucy Q hasn't been telling you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Sam leans forwards.

"What did she tell you happened to it?"

Sam's brow furrows; "She said it was a false alarm… she was never pregnant in the first place."

Jacob can't help but smile; he loved knowing the truth while others were still in the dark. "I'm afraid that the youngest Fabray daughter has certainly taken after her lying father. She was most definitely pregnant."

"You're lying." Sam kicks back his chair and stands up; "Why would she lie to me!?"

"Maybe because she didn't want to make you feel guilty… after all, who would want to bring an innocent child into this kind of lifestyle? Isn't that why your mother left with your younger siblings? I have a reliable source that told me that they saw her leave the hospital-"

Sam opens his mouth to reply but he's cut off by the front door slamming open.

"Sam! Sam! It's Rachel!" Finn's booming voice fills the small house, he runs into the room with an excited yet terrified expression; "It's time…"

* * *

"Mom! Burt!" Finn runs down the corridor with Sam close on his heels.

"Oh Finn, thank god!" Carole Hudson-Hummel pulls her tall son in for a hug.

"Where is she?" Finn's voice was slightly higher than usual; he was definitely excited.

"She's just through there." Burt points towards the room opposite them.

Finn and Sam hurry through the door to find Rachel lying on a hospital bed in a blue gown with Quinn and Kurt by her side.

"Where have you been!?" Rachel yells up at her husband whilst Kurt rubs her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm sorry sweetie; we came as soon as we heard." Finn cautiously wonders over to his wife and kisses her on the forehead; "How you guys doing?" he asks as he rubs her swollen stomach.

"In a lot of pain."

"A lot of which she seems determined to pass onto me." Quinn smirks as she detaches her hand from Rachel's vice like grip to show them; it was red from where she had been squeezing. "Hudson, it's your turn to take over." Finn nods nervously as he allows his wife to latch onto his large hand; he does his best not to yelp out in pain.

"Quinn. I need to talk with you." Sam tries to keep his tone calm but it still manages to sound angry.

"No. I'm staying with Rach." Quinn was still mad at him and by the way he was acting; he must still be annoyed with her.

"No, go Q, I'll be fine." Rachel interjects sleepily as she leans back against her pillows.

Quinn sighs in defeat, she nods reluctantly then follows Sam outside into the hallway, Carole and Burt were no longer there but at the other end corridor by the payphones.

Quinn folds her arms in anticipation. "Well?"

Sam was staring at her as if he was trying to work out something by just looking into her eyes. His face was contorted with a mixture of fury, confusion and sorrow. "Just tell me it's not true."

"Tell you; what's not true?" The shorter blonde stares up at him in bemusement; she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know what you did." Sam's eyes were actually starting to fill up with tears. He shakes his head; refusing to let her see how much this was affecting him; "Just tell me, I need to hear you say it."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn steps forwards to cup his face; she hated seeing him upset.

"You lying bitch." His harsh tone causes Quinn to flinch back; "I know what you did four years ago! I know what you did to our-our…" He gulps as he stares down at her flat stomach.

Realisation dawns on her; "Sam…"

A single tear falls down his cheek, he looks anywhere but into her eyes; "I-I… I can't do this here." He backs away before turning and walking out through the double doors; leaving Quinn still frozen to the same spot he'd left her.

* * *

Sam arrives back at his apartment feeling completely and utterly numb. He doesn't even bother to shut the door as he moves towards his couch, he flops down and holds his head in his hands.

"You really think I'd get rid of our baby!?"

Sam jumps at the sound of her voice, he looks up to see Quinn standing in his doorway; glaring at him.

"Well, that's what it sounds like."

"You know absolutely nothing! You're just a wounded little boy who thinks he deserves everything!"

Sam jumps to his feet and storms up to her; "That's rich coming from you! You probably got rid of it so that it wouldn't disrupt your medical school _dreams_!"

Quinn's lip begins to tremble, she shakes her head in disbelief; "You know what, believe what you fucking well like." She goes to leave but Sam grabs her arm and spins her back round.

"Just tell me the truth. Did you abort our baby because of what I do? What your family does? Did you not want to raise our child in this sort of environment?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to raise a child here. In a place where everyone owns a gun and where killing people and _friends_ is just a common chore."

"So _that's_ why?"

"If I'd had the baby, there would have been no way I would've stayed here. I'm not Frannie; I couldn't raise my child in such a dangerous place. Coop doesn't even have a father now."

"I understand all of that, but I still can't believe that you would go behind my back and get rid of our baby as if it was nothing."

"I didn't choose too! I did go behind your back but not for the reason you think."

"How could you not choose to get rid of it?" Sam's expression suddenly goes dark; "Did someone make you do it?"

"No one made me get an abortion, because I never had one."

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn bites her bottom lip to try and get it to stop trembling; she refuses to let herself cry. "I never got an abortion. I had a miscarriage instead!"

"W-what?" Sam's face falls.

"Are you happy now? Now you know the truth." Quinn wipes her face with the back of her hand before stalking down the corridor and down the stairs.

Sam wills his body to follow her but his legs feel like lead and refuse to move.

* * *

"Quinn?"

His voice sounded hoarse and broken.

Quinn turns her head away from the blank wall to look behind her, Sam was stood in the doorway of her bedroom; his eyes were red and puffy and his hands were once again bruised.

Quinn closes her eyes before turning her back on him again; she shifts her body so that there's enough room for him to lie down next to her on the bed. She stays silent and waits for him to make the next move.

A few moments later, the mattress dips to one side and Sam lies down beside her. He rolls onto his side and wraps his strong arms around her petite body. Quinn sinks into his embrace as he nestles his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn nods her head and squeezes his hand in response; she didn't want to speak, all she wanted to do was stay in his arms for as long as he'd let her.

* * *

Quinn wakes up a few hours later in the same position as last night; Sam was still wrapped around her and his left hand was lightly draped across her flat stomach.

The only light came from the street lamps outside; their soft glow illuminating the room making it easier for Quinn to look around. She shifts her body so that she was now facing Sam; his eyes were still closed and his breathing even. His previously tear stained cheeks were now clear and no longer red.

Quinn begins to survey the subtle differences on his face; he had a small scar just above his eyebrow, she hadn't noticed it until that day in which she had stormed into his apartment, shouting at him for being sorry for himself. His jaw line was more defined now that he'd shaved and his skin more tanned.

"Why do you always watch me when I sleep?" A small smile creeps onto Sam's face as his dark green eyes flutter open to stare into her large hazel ones.

Quinn smiles back in response before lightly stroking his jaw, Sam exhales at the contact and leans in closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you… I'm sorry for how I acted last night and I-I…"

"Shhh…" Quinn uses her finger to tilt his head up; "I'm sorry that I lied to you and that I didn't tell you sooner."

They stay lying like that in silence for what feels like an eternity.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


	7. Just Give In

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I haven't felt very inspired lately -_- **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews :D **

**Sorry I didn't post on or before your birthday Ashley, Happy 16th :) Sorry it's late (p.s thanks for the song recommendation - I had never heard it before but now I can't stop listening :D)**

* * *

Quinn and Sam walk hand in hand down the artificially lit hospital hallways. It was a little over three in the morning and neither were able to fall asleep again, so they decided to go and visit Rachel. They both smile as they pass an unconscious Puck whom was lying on his side, covering three seats and with his mouth wide open.

They slowly make their way inside Rachel's room to find her asleep; her stomach was still incredibly large which meant she still hadn't given birth.

"Where'd you two disappear off to?"

Sam and Quinn look away from Rachel to see Finn enter the room with two cups in his hands.

"We… Uh…" Sam rubs the back of his head as he tries to think of an excuse.

"We needed to discuss some stuff…" Quinn interjects.

Finn kinks one eyebrow; "Sure. You needed to _discuss_." He smirks at their still clasped hands before sitting down in the chair next to Rachel.

"How she been doing?" Quinn asks; trying to change the subject away from her and Sam.

"Good, the doctors say it could be any time soon. She's taking a power nap to build up her strength."

* * *

"Okay Rachel, it's time." Doctor Robson declares with a wide grin as he sits down in front of the tired brunette; "The room is a little crowded… so, who do you want to stay?"

"Finn and Quinn." Rachel pants as she sits up.

"We'll be just outside." Carole kisses her daughter in law's forehead before leading her husband; Burt out of the room.

"Don't faint." Puck chuckles as he playfully smacks Finn on the back.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam whispers in Quinn's ear, she nods and squeezes his hand with her own.

"She's not the one giving birth Sam. I am." Rachel scowls causing the two blondes to smile.

"Good luck." Sam pats Finn on the back after grudgingly letting go of Quinn's hand; he walks out of the room to stand in the hallway with everyone else.

* * *

Sam wonders aimlessly around the hospital, he comes to a slow stop as he reaches a large glass window. Behind it was a cream colored room with three rows of small cots; each containing a new born baby.

A blonde nurse in pink scrubs was casually walking around them, checking on any that were either crying or simply gurgling. She delicately picks up a small bundle with a little pink hat and cradles it. Sam watches as she starts to gently sway it back and forth, her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

_"Sam?"_

_Sam turns to see his girlfriend standing at the top of the stairs in an overly baggy sweater and sweatpants; she still hadn't told anyone else about the baby and was planning to keep her stomach covered up for as long as possible._

_"You okay?" Sam inwardly groans at his dumb question; of course she wasn't okay. Her brother was in the hospital and she was pregnant._

_"No… please… please just come up here for a minute."_

_Sam nods and makes his way up the stairs then follows her into her room._

_Quinn was practically shaking as she sat down on her bed; "I-I went to the doctors earlier…" She breaths in deeply as she tries to think of what to say; "T-they did a few tests and a scan…" She looks up into his large unaware green eyes; "I… I was never pregnant… i-it was a false alarm."_

_Sam's heart falls; he knew they weren't ready but that didn't stop him from getting excited at the prospect of being a father._

_"I-I'm so sorry-" Tears start streaming down Quinn's face; she couldn't tell him the real reason._

_"Hey, come here." Sam pulls her into his arms; "What have you got to be sorry for? This isn't your fault." He kisses the top of her head._

"Which one is yours?"

Sam jumps at the question, he turns his head to the right to see a pretty Latina standing beside him; looking into the baby room.

"Uhhh…" Sam rubs his jaw awkwardly; "None of them actually…"

The Latina gives him a weird look.

"I'm here because my friend's wife is in labour… I was just bored so I went for a stroll…"

"Ohhh, okay, that's a lot less creepy."

Sam chuckles lightly; "So, which is yours?" He gestures back to the window.

"Oh, none either. I'm just trying to figure out which one to take."

There's an awkward silence as Sam tries to decipher if she's being serious.

"I'm kidding." It's the Latina's turn to laugh; "I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. She's the only one in there that is able to hold her head up straight." She points to the blonde in the pink scrubs.

Sam follows her gaze then turns back to face the brunette; they both looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't work out from where; the Latina shifts awkwardly under his stare.

"Hey, San, ready to go?" A bubbly voice says from behind.

Sam turns to see the blonde nurse standing a few feet behind him.

"Yeah, I'm ready Britt." The Latina side steps Sam and walks over to the taller girl before giving her a quick peck on the lips, she waves back at Sam then takes her girlfriend's hand and leads her in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sam makes his way back up through the hallway to Rachel's room. Burt, Carole, Puck, Kurt were all still waiting outside.

"Anything yet?"

"Nope. Just a lot of yelling and swearing." Puck sniggers.

"You try pushing a baby out." Carole scolds the brunette as if she were his mother.

"Has anyone called Shelby?"

"Yeah, we left her like four voicemails but she never returned any of them…" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You know how she is…" Carole shrugs.

Everyone nods sorrowfully; Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom, had never been very reliable, especially when she had easy access to anything alcohol related.

"Guys!"

The whole group turn around to see Finn in blue scrubs running towards them.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

"He's gorgeous Rach…" Quinn stares down at the blue bundle in admiration and ignores the tears that were filling up her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel squeezes her friend's hand.

Quinn refuses to look her in the eye; "I… I told him…" She whispers quietly as she delicately strokes the baby's head.

Rachel's smile falls; "Oh god Q… what did he say?"

But before the blonde can answer, the door opens and Finn silently enters, a wide grin on his face and with everyone else following behind him.

"Where's my little grandson?" Carole pushes past both her husband and son.

"He's right here." Quinn plasters on a half-hearted smile before stepping aside to allow everyone to see the newest addition to the Hudson Family.

Carole inwardly squeals when she sees the bundle in her daughter in law's arms. "Can I?"

Rachel happily nods and gently hands over her son to the older brunette.

The next twenty or so minutes are spent just fawning over the baby, Quinn keeps her distance; not wanting to deprive anyone from their time with him. She ignores Rachel's stares and keeps her own gaze set on the adoring family members.

"You wanna get out of here?" Sam whispers in her ear from behind.

Quinn simply nods and turns around to face him.

Sam pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her small frame. He kisses her head before releasing his hold on her and taking her hand into his own.

"We're gonna go catch up on some much needed sleep." Everyone turns to look at the two blondes. "Congrats guys, we'll come back later on at a reasonable hour." Sam tries to ignore Puck's wiggling eyebrows as he leads Quinn out of the room after saying goodbye to them all.

* * *

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Sam asks nervously, he couldn't wait any longer; he and Quinn had been sat quietly on his couch, neither really watching the flat screen television.

Quinn dejectedly pulls her knees closer to her chest; all she wanted to do was avoid the topic entirely.

Sam turns off the TV so that there was nothing left for her to concentrate on rather than him. "Q?"

Quinn continues to refuse to look him in the eye as she chews on her lip. She didn't want to cry anymore; she was too tired.

Sam goes to touch her arm but she stands up and walks towards his bedroom.

"Quinn? Quinn!"

The bedroom door slams shut causing the taller blonde to groan in frustration then hang his head in defeat.

* * *

Quinn was lying on Sam's unusually tidy bed, her back to the door and her body curled up in the fetus position. She was staring at the blank wall; trying to even out her breathing. After a while, she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply several times; they remain closed even when the mattress dips and a pair of hands wrap themselves around her body.

Sam was now lying down behind her; he pulls her closer so that her back was firmly up against his front.

Quinn finally opens her eyes and stares down at his hands; they were still bruised and slowly stroking hers. Quinn's gaze moves up to look at his arms; his right one had several tattoos whilst his left was covered in small scars and bruises.

Track marks.

The sight of them made her want to be physically sick. They're what nearly killed Danny all those years ago, and now, Sam was using too. Quinn grimaces, she pulls away and she sits up whilst shoving his hands away.

Sam sighs and retracts his hands; "Just tell me…"

"When did you start using again?" Quinn asks; changing the subject entirely.

Sam's brow knits together in confusion, he follows her gaze and looks down at his left arm; his mouth goes dry when he realises his skin is bare. When they had arrived back at his apartment after leaving the hospital, Sam had absentmindedly changed into a pair of sweats, white wife beater and a sweater. The sweater sleeves covered up his scars but when he followed Quinn into his room he'd removed it; leaving his arms naked.

Sam's jaw clenches in anger, not at Quinn but at himself. He sits up and turns around so that he was facing the bedroom door, he scoots forwards so that his legs dangled over the edge and his feet are placed firmly onto the hard wooden floor. He leans down and picks up the discarded sweater, he goes to put it back on but Quinn's hands make their way round his waist; causing him to stop.

"When Sam?" Her hot breath makes him shiver; her lips were incredibly close to his neck.

"I-I… Look, I'm not an addict or anything. Okay?" He turns his head slightly so that he could see her face. "It just helps sometimes. It helps me forget…"

Quinn nods, it's not that she liked or accepted that he was using again but she did understand that sometimes the pressures of this kind of lifestyle did take their toll. They had taken their toll on most of her family and even some of her friends.

"W-when was the last time you…"

Sam hangs his head again; "It doesn't matter; I won't do it again." He pulls away from her and stands up.

Quinn's heart sinks in realisation; "Was it… was it after what I said?" Her lip begins to tremble as she thinks back to the harsh things she's said to him.

"God no." Sam moves back over to her and cups her face in his large hands; "Everything you said… it woke me up. Okay? If you hadn't, I would have continued."

_He just sat on his couch; staring off into space. The belt bound round his bicep was slowly starting to cause his veins to rise up even more than they usually do. Sam examines them carefully before leaning over to grab his already prepared needle, the second his fingers touch the plastic syringe, a ear-splitting thumps fills his ears._

_"Sam! Sam! Open this door!" Quinn's loud shouts mixed with her persistent banging on the door are enough to wake Sam up from his deep slumber. He blinks awake from his trance and realises what he's doing. Sam instantly drops the needle back onto the coffee table and starts unclasping the belt from around his arm, blood rushes back through his veins making his fingers tingle slightly. He then grabs the belt and syringe and hides them under the couch before sluggishly moving over to the door. He unlocks it and lets it slowly swing open._

_"You look like shit." Quinn states as she surveys his stubbly chin and dirty clothes._

"So you were using when you went M.I.A?"

Sam guiltily nods.

"Have you…"

"No. Not since."

Quinn bites her lip and nods again; "Okay… you can't anymore. I-I… I can't go through that type of thing again."

_"Danny?" Quinn calls out as she shuts the front door. The house was eerily quiet; something she was not used to. Most of the time Quinn was screaming out for some peace and quiet but it rarely ever happened, so she would take matters into her own hands and sought out refuge somewhere else; usually with Sam._

_"Danny!?" He was probably passed out in front of the TV or playing video games up in his room. She walks through the house, keeping an eye out for any sign of life or a sound that would indicate where her younger brother was._

_Both the kitchen and living room were empty; 'So much for him being splayed out in front of trash television.' Quinn thinks as walks back out into the hallway. She then checks the basement, but it was also empty; though she hadn't expected him to be down there during this time of year; you could actually see your breath._

_"Danny, I swear if you've got a girl up here!" Quinn teases as she trudges up the stairs. Once she reaches the landing, the blonde walks towards her brother's door, which was on the opposite end of the hallway._

_"Daniel Russel Fabray! If you even think for one second that you're getting out of this New Year's Eve party-" She turns the handle and pushes it open; "then you've got another thing coming-" Quinn freezes as she sees what lies behind the door. _

_Danny was curled up on the floor, topless, wearing only a pair of old jeans and a blanket half covering his shaking body._

_"Danny!" Quinn runs over to her brother and kneels down beside him then cradles his clammy head; "What have you done!?"_

_Danny's head lolls back and forth due to the movement._

_Using her fingers, she delicately pulls back his eyelids to see if there was any response but all she saw where the whites of his eyes; his pupils had obviously rolled into the back of his head._

_Quinn hurriedly grabs her phone and calls for an ambulance. _

_Just as she hangs up after being told help was on their way; Danny groans and his chest starts to heave._

_"Danny?"_

_"Mmuuhhh" The half-conscious blonde rolls over onto his side, then projectiles vomits onto his previously clean carpet._

_"What did you take?" Quinn whines, not understanding what was happening to her brother._

_"Quinn?" Her boyfriend's casual voice travels through the house from the ground floor._

_"Sam! We're up here!"_

_Quinn's hysterical tone causes Sam to thunder up the stairs and swiftly enter the room. He stares down in alarm at the pale siblings; "What happened? Have you called nine nine nine?" He asks as he hurriedly begins examining the unconscious blonde._

_"Uhh-ye-yeah… what do-we-I-do?"_

_Sam removes his hand from Danny's pulse and cups his girlfriend's face; "Everything is going to be oksy." He states, trying to sound calm but he was inwardly freaking out._

"I'll never put you in that kind of position." Sam sits back down next to the shaking blonde and pulls her in for a hug.

"Okay… because the last time…" Quinn pulls away and wipes the tears from her face with the corner of her sleeve; "The doctor thought that the reason I'd miscarried was because of all the stress… I didn't blame Danny… I still don't… I was my own fault…"

"So, you lost it whilst everything was happing with…" Sam still found it hard to say the youngest Fabray's name.

Quinn blinks away a few more tears; "It happened after we returned from the hospital. I couldn't really sleep but when I finally did, I woke up an hour or so later with a really painful cramp in my stomach… I was bleeding…"

Sam lets out a large breath he hadn't even known he was holding; "I'm so sorry Q… I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you."

"Well, that isn't exactly your fault is it?" Quinn laughs half-heartedly; causing some of the tension to lift.

"Even so, I promise to be around next time; whatever it is." Sam leans in and goes to kiss her cheek but Quinn turns her head at the last minute so that his lips collide with her own. Sam pulls away, slightly shocked, he stares into her gorgeous green eyes.

Quinn moves in again but Sam quickly stands up from the bed; his chest rising rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

"We… we can't." The standing blonde turns to face her; "Not that I don't want to… believe me, I _really_ want to… but…" Sam eyes land on Quinn's lips, he was almost transfixed by them; "But we can't." He declares defiantly; "You're… we're both pretty emotional right now…I'd feel as if I were taking advantage…"

Quinn can't help but smile at how considerate he still was; one trait that his job hadn't been able to extinguish. She stands up from the bed and slowly walks towards him, Sam stumbles back; afraid of the affect she still had on him. He tries to avert his eyes from wondering over her body, she was wearing a nearly see through white tank top and a pair of his boxers; they were the only things in his apartment that she'd fit into.

Quinn moves up onto her tip toes and whispers into his ear; "You won't be taking advantage." Her hands land on his chest and one moves towards the hem of his sweatshirt and snakes their way under to delicately stroke his rock hard abs.

Sam tenses up at her touch; "Quinn…" His self-restraint slowly starting to disappear.

Quinn withdraws her hand and raises it up to his neck; "Just give in." her fingers curl round his collar and pulls him back towards his bed.

Sam closes his eyes in an attempt to compose himself; "Oh fuck it." His lips crash down onto Quinn's, she inwardly squeals in delight. Her legs hit the mattress causing her to fall backwards; breaking the kiss. Sam uses the loss of contact to hurriedly pull off his wife beater; leaving him in just his faded grey sweat pants.

Quinn's eyes lustfully survey his torso; his large tribal tattoo covered most of his chest and made its way down his right arm. She refuses to look at the other arm and instead focuses on the rest of his body. She pushes herself up from the bed so that she was now sat. Her eyes travel down his arms again and rest on his purple hands; "What happened?"

"After you left me here last night after telling me... I got angry, not at you but at myself... I might have punched the hallway wall several times.

Quinn shakes her head at his stupidity before grasping both his hands and placing delicate kisses on each of his knuckles. Sam reluctantly pulls out of her grip and bends down so that he can lift her tank top over her head. He tosses it aside and playfully pushes Quinn back onto her back before sliding off the checked boxers she was wearing.

Sam stares down at her; unable to stop the smile that was now creeping onto his face. He then strips off his pants leaving him in just his white boxer briefs, he chuckles at Quinn's smirk before moving on top of her.

"God I've missed this." Sam whispers in between kisses; "I've missed you." He starts to suck on her neck which he knows from past experience that its one of Quinn's weak spots.

"I love you too."

Quinn murmurs the four words so quietly that Sam thinks he's imagined it, he pulls away to stare down at her. "What?"

"That night... after the funeral... I wanted to say it back... I should have said it back because that's how I feel."

Sam blinks in shock; unable to speak.

Quinn leans up and wraps her arms around his neck; "I love you Sam Evans." She then kisses him gently on his lips. When they break away from each other, Sam's signature goofy grin is spread across his face.

"I've been waiting for three years for you to say that again." He rests his forehead against hers; "I never stopped loving you."

* * *

**Hope you all like it :) Please review :D**

**Any ideas how Sam might know Santana and Brittany? (It has nothing to do with them working at the hospital...) **

**I don't really know that much about drugs or heroin, so sorry if I got anything wrong.  
**


	8. You're To Stay Away From Him

**Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a while :( **

**Thanks for all you fab reviews :D **

* * *

**You're To Stay Away From Him.**

_Ryder runs through the gap between two large red containers, he peeks round the corner, gun at the ready and sees Jesse, Finn, Brody and Artie all running towards the large building in which Trotter was supposedly in._

_Artie suddenly stops in his tracks and falls to the ground._

_A large, black, towering figure stands above him with a gun._

_"NO!" Ryder runs out from behind the container and begins to aim at the unknown person, but before he can pull the trigger; there's a loud bang and he's hit in the neck. He drops like a stone to the concrete floor, the world starts to spin; all he can hear are gunshots and shouts._

_The anonymous man is now standing above him;but Ryder's blurred vision restricts him from seeing the man's face. There's a loud metallic click from above his head causing the brunette to whimper in fright; "Please! Please don't!" His pleas are ignored and there's an ear-splitting bang._

Ryder bolts right up in his bed; his chest heaving in panic as he tries to remember where is he is. He groans in frustration and runs a hand over his sweaty face; he hadn't had a full night's sleep since that night, down at the docks.

Ryder swings his legs out from under the covers and places his feet firmly on the floor before turning to check the time on his bedside clock; it was half four in the morning. He sighs in defeat and stands up; there's no point in trying to fall asleep again.

The brunette staggers out of his room into the corridor and moves towards the kitchen; he tries to be as quiet as possible as he passes Jake's room.

* * *

"Wake up man!"

Ryder wakes with a start, Jake was beside him; waving his hand in front of the drowsy brunette's face.

"What you doing out here?" Jake gestures around the kitchen.

"I coul-couldn't sleep." Ryder yawns as she stretches out on the uncomfortable dining table chair.

"Well, c'mon, Russell's wants you to take it easy so we've got a boring ass job."

* * *

"So… you can't remember anything?"

Ryder sighs in frustration; "All I remember is seeing Artie getting shot and falling to the ground. Before I could see who did it, I was shot in the neck; I blacked out soon after..."

Jake leans back against the head rest; "Well, it doesn't really matter if you remember or not; we all know it was one of those Irish scum, so we'll be returning the favour but in a more permanent way."

"Yeah…" Ryder clenches his fists in annoyance; willing himself to remember something, anything.

"There they are." The youngest Puckerman brother points over to the large black double doors.

A small group of people exit the large glass building to stand on the sidewalk.

"God, just look at them; they think they own the freaking city." Jake scoffs as he glares across the street at them.

Charles Clarington stood next to his wife, Lilly and their two children; Hunter and Katrina. They were all dressed very smartly and had hard, emotionless expressions.

Ryder surveys them nonchalantly, he'd seen and talked to both Hunter and Charles countless times; they were both incredibly serious and powerful. Lilly Clarington was more reserved and quite, she rarely spoke when he or any of the other members were around but that didn't mean she didn't give off the same authoritative impression as her husband and son. Ryder had seen pictures of Katrina Clarington in their house but never in the flesh; she's been at some ludicrously expensive private school. Ryder tries to get a better look at her but his line of vision is blocked when a black stretched limo pulls up beside the family.

The doors open and two brown haired men around the age of twenty step out; both in Giorgio Armani suits.

"Eurgh, here come the cronies." Jake groans before lighting a cigarette.

Nick Duval and Thad Harwood hurry over to the Clarington's and practically bow in greeting; both in complete awe of the family. They then hold the limo doors open for Lilly and Katrina before turning to talk with Charles and Hunter.

The four men continue chatting for a few more minutes until Charles nods whilst gesturing to the car in which Jake and Ryder were waiting; he then gets inside the limo after giving his son a stern look.

The vehicle drives away leaving Hunter, Nick and Thad standing outside the tall building; all staring over at Jake and Ryder. Hunter says something to Nick before striding across the road with Thad on his heels.

Nick pulls out his phone and dials some number.

Jake rolls down his window then flicks his cigarette butt out onto the tarmac.

"What you want Puckerman?"

"We want what we paid for."

"You really think we have your order here?" Hunter motions back to the dark, glass building; "You're dumber than I first thought."

Thad laughs loudly but stops instantly when Jake scowls at him.

"We've waited long enough Clarington." Ryder barks from his seat.

Hunter rolls his eyes; "Fine. We've got the shipment in one of our storage containers down at the docks; the very same docks that you and your little group of friends decided to shoot up. So you can tell Fabray that it's his own fault that the order was late."

Jake's eyes narrow and he goes to open the car door.

"Oh calm down." Hunter smirks; "Bamboo knows you're coming, the container you want is three hundred and ninety one." The tall brunette then bends down so that he can look Jake in the eye; "Swing by the house later on. I need some _stuff_."

Jake nods in understanding then starts up the engine.

* * *

"We taking this back to tires and lube after? Or somewhere else?" Ryder asks as he and Jake exit their car and start walking towards the trailer in which Howard Bamboo lived.

"We take the order back to Hummel then get Clarington's stuff before delivering that."

Ryder nods whilst the Puckerman brother bangs on the door, he glances around casually; looking for any suspicious. The last time they had been down at the docks; it hadn't gone so well.

"Howard! C'mon! We haven't got all day!" Jake yells as he continues to pound the wood with his fist.

The door eventually swings open to reveal a tired looking man; he was wearing large green overalls that didn't quite fit and a clipboard in his hands.

"Clarington sent us."

Howard merely nods and looks down at the papers in his grasp before checking something off and exiting the building. He leads them through a vast amount of containers; all had the name 'Clarington & Co.' plastered across their sides in large white writing.

"Three, nine, one is yours." Howard mumbles as they reach the large blue metal container, it had several large padlocks wrapped around the front door which Howard starts to unlock.

"You stay here; I'm gonna go get the car." Jake states as he wonders back through the docks to their vehicle.

After a few minutes, Howard is finally able to unlock the container and the large doors creak open. Inside were boxes upon boxes, all container ammunition and a wide variety of weapons.

* * *

"Burt!" Ryder calls out as they walk through the tire shop.

"In here!" A loud voice replies from inside the main office.

Jake and Ryder enter the large square room to find Burt Hummel sat at his desk, looking at his laptop screen intently. "What you two want?" He asks without looking up.

"We got the guns. Have we got Clarington's order? He wants it now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's out the back. Finn's out there; he has the keys. Put the guns in the shed."

"Okay." Ryder nods before turning and walking back past the various tires and tools that lined the walls. They greet Rob Adams whom is working on a car before stepping out into the sunshine to find Finn and Puck sat casually on a couple of deckchairs; both drinking beers and chatting. In Finn's arms was his one week old son; Christopher Finn Hudson Jr.

"You guys alright?"

Finn and Puck turn their heads to see Ryder and Jake walking towards them.

"We're just getting better acquainted with Chris. It's the first time he's been awake in ages." Puck states dramatically; on the outside, he acted like a tough, cruel guy but in the inside; he was just a big softy.

"He's constantly awake during the night though." Finn yawns.

"Did Rachel really leave you two alone with him?" Jake asks suspiciously.

"He's my son too. I _am_ capable of taking care of him too."

"Is that why Puck was sending pictures of Chris pretending to hold a beer bottle and wearing overly large sunglasses?" The younger Puckerman kinks his eyebrow causing Finn's to rise.

"You sent them!?" The tall brunette whispers harshly so that he didn't disturb the quite bundle in his arms.

"So, what do you guys need?" Puck asks; ignoring Finn and trying to change the topic.

"We've got the shipment but Clarington wants his own _order _now." Ryder replies; still chuckling at the new father's horror struck face.

* * *

Ryder was standing in the Clarington's gigantic foyer, the Swedish maid had let him in but then deserted him without a word; leaving Ryder unsure of what to do next.

"Can I help you?"

Ryder nearly jumps out of his skin at the soft, quiet voice. He spins round to find Katrina Clarington standing a few feet away from him. "I…" Ryder gulps; unable to string two words together, instead, he can't help but admire just how beautiful she is. Her long blonde hair was cascading down past her shoulders in ringlets and she had incredibly large hazel eyes that were only accentuated by her dark, lengthy eyelashes.

"I… I…" Ryder shakes his head; "I came here to deliver something for Hunter…"

"He's not here; he got called into the office… I-I could accept it on his behalf."

"Yeah, okay." The brunette shrugs and hands the large cardboard box over to the blonde without thinking, it's only when she squeals at the impact that he realises just how heavy it really it; he surges forwards and grabs it from her grasp before she can drop it. "Sorry…"

Katrina sighs in relief; "That's okay, maybe you should just put it in his office."

* * *

"Would you like some tea? Or a drink? You could probably use one after all that lifting…"

Ryder scratches the back of his neck uncertainly; "I should go…" The other Clarington's didn't exactly appreciate his or any of the other members' presence, so they wouldn't be too happy to find him lounging about in their pristine house.

"Oh… okay." The blonde hangs her head in disappointment.

Ryder stares at her; she looked lonely. "Or maybe I could stay for one glass of water?"

Katrina's head rises in excitement and she ushers him inside the incredibly large kitchen; the fridge was nearly the size of his double bed.

"So… I haven't exactly seen you around before. You've been at school, right?" Ryder asks as he cautiously sits down on one of the many breakfast bar stools.

"Yeah, I was at Carmel Prep School" The blonde replies dejectedly as she hands him a crystal glass of water. Ryder accepts it nervously; it probably cost more than his rent. "So, have you lived here all your live?"

"Yeah, my dad did his residency here, that's where he met my mom and they never left. I'll probably never leave either; I like the speed of this city."

"Residency? As in medical?"

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a nurse. Why?"

Katrina's cheeks start to turn a deep shade of pink in embarrassment; "Oh… I just didn't think that people like… uh…"

"People like me? You mean someone in a gang?" Ryder can't help but chuckle as she continues to blush.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Don't sweat it. My mates still can't believe it either."

Katrina gives him a small smile as she brushes her fringe out of her face; unsure of what to say next.

"So…" Ryder rubs his jaw awkwardly; "Any plans for your holiday?"

"Not really… none of my friends from school live in the city."

"Maybe you should make some new friends." The brunette shrugs causing Katrina to scoff in response.

"Have you not met my family? Everyone I know is afraid of them, no one will dare to even speak to me, let alone go out with me."

"I'm not afraid of them. Maybe I could take you out some time."

"As in like a date?" Katrina's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, it was a dumb idea-"

"No it wasn't. I'd like that."

"Really?" Ryder tries to stop the large goofy grin forming on his face before she can notice it but its already too late.

The blonde smirks before carefully leaning across the counter and grabbing a note pad and pencil. She then quickly writes down her number; "Call me." She winks at him playfully and hands him the piece of paper.

"I definitely will Katrina."

"Good, but please call me Kitty."

"Really? _Kitty_?"

"That's what my friends call me, everyone else including my parents calls me by my full name." She replies whilst rolling her eyes.

Ryder opens his mouth to reply but before he can; the kitchen door swings open to reveal Hunter and his two followers.

"What's going on in here?"

"Uh… nothing." Ryder subtly slips Kitty's number into his pocket before standing up; "I came round to deliver your _parcel_…"

"I then offered him a drink."

"You gave him a crystal glass!?" Nick looks over at the young blonde in shock.

"I was being hospitable." Kitty replies defiantly, folding her arms in frustration.

"Thad, take Katrina upstairs to her room." Hunter orders with an angry expression.

"Who are you, her father?" Ryder furrows his brow at the older brother's weird behaviour. "I think Kitty can do whatever she wants."

"What did you just say?" Hunter growls and turns to face the tall brunette.

"He was joking, look, I'm going upstairs okay? Just let him go." Kitty grabs her brother's hand and tries to pull him away but it's no use.

"Don't bother _Kitty_." Ryder makes sure to emphasise her name; knowing that's what made Hunter so angry; "I'm going." He gives the blonde a quick smile before barging past both Nick and Thad on his way out.

"You're to stay away from him." Hunter seizes his sister's arm and clenches it tightly causing her to squeal in pain; "You don't talk or see him ever again. Understand?"

Kitty blinks away the tears that were starting to form in her hazel eyes; she couldn't let him see her cry. "I-I und-understand." She mumbles quietly; refusing to look at him.

"Good." Hunter shoves her towards the door.

Thad and Nick snigger creepily as she hurries past.

* * *

Ryder makes sure to slam the front door loudly on his way out, he smirks proudly to himself as he practically skips down the steps that lead to the sidewalk. Once he reaches his car, he pulls out both his phone and Kitty's number, he adds her as a contact and sends her a quick message.

**Hope you didn't get in too much trouble cause of me ;) Ryder**

He opens the drivers side door with a large grin, he goes to get in but the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket distracts him. Ryder quickly grabs it, expecting to see a text from Kitty but instead sees that the message is from Blaine.

**Cooper Jr. is missing. **

"Holy crap..." Ryder gulps and instantly calls Blaine back.

* * *

**Sorry that there's no Sam and Quinn in this chapter, they'll be back for the next one though :) And I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I thought this was a good ending/cliff hanger ;)**


	9. I Gave You a Choice

**Thanks for all the reviews - I love reading them :D**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**I Gave You a Choice**

* * *

Sam and Quinn quietly enter the Fabray household, hand in hand, but once the door shuts; Sam hurriedly lets go.

"What are you doing?"

"I… we… I don't really think your parents, especially you father will be too happy to see that we're back together."

"Let me deal with them." Quinn grabs his hand again and virtually drags her boyfriend through the house into the large living room.

Inside, Frannie was sitting on the sofa next to her grandmother; Anna Fabray. Judy was sat opposite them and Blaine Anderson was leaning against the wall with a sombre expression.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as she notices everyone's faces.

"Cooper knows." Blaine replies after no one else responds.

"Knows what?"

"He's knows about Danny." Frannie states numbly, Judy does her best not to wince at the mention of her dead son.

Quinn looks around; "Where is he?"

"He's locked himself in D-Danny's room upstairs; he's reusing to leave or talk to anyone."

"How did he even find out? How long has he been up there?" The youngest Fabray fold her arms over her chest.

"He overheard me and Fran discussing Cooper and Danny…" Blaine answers guiltily. "He's been up there for about…" Blaine glances over at the clock; "Just under two hours."

Quinn sighs; "I'm gonna go see him." She then turns on her heel and leaves Sam alone with the rest of her family.

* * *

"Coop?" Quinn knocks softly on the door but receives no answer; "Coop it's me, auntie Q."

Silence.

The blonde reaches out for the handle expecting it to be locked; she turns it and is surprised when the door creaks open. She pushes it fully open and walks into the quiet room. Quinn tries not to gasp as she looks around her brother's room, it's the first time she's stepped foot inside since returning home. It looked slightly tidier than how Danny used to have it; his bed was made and there were no clothing dumped on the carpet, but other than that; it looked pretty much the same.

"Cooper?" Quinn looks around but sees no sign of her nephew. She quickly moves over to the bed and lifts up the covers to check if he were hiding underneath them, she then drops to her knees and scans below the bed.

"Cooper? Where are you?" Quinn anxiously calls out as she stands back up. There were no other hiding places, the room was pretty basic; a bed, dresser and a mirror. Hurrying out of the room, Quinn moves back onto the landing and looks around wildly; "Cooper!?"

"What's going on?" Frannie calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"He's not in the room…"

"What!?" The older blonde shrieks as she thunders up the steps before sprinting into the spare room.

* * *

"He's not here. We've looked everywhere." Blaine declares anxiously as he hurries up the basement stairs.

"Wh-what do we do?" Frannie runs a shaking hand through her slightly dishevelled hair.

"He can't have gone too far…" Anna Fabray tries to sound optimistic and calm whilst everyone else in the room was beginning to freak out.

"It's nearly six o'clock! It'll be getting dark soon; we need to find him now!"

"We will sweetie." Judy cups her eldest daughter's face before pulling her in for a hug. Frannie seems reluctant at first but soon gives in and clings onto her mom's small frame for dear life.

"I've sent word to everyone we know to keep an eye out." Russell states; he was trying to keep calm like his mother but his anger levels were slowly rising.

"I've texted everybody too, they're all looking for C.J right now." Blaine interjects; "I'm gonna go search too." He moves past the blonde family and towards the front door.

"I'm gonna go as well." Sam whispers to Quinn.

"I'll come too."

"No." Sam shakes his head; "You need to stay and make sure she-" he towards Frannie "-doesn't get too hysterical." He kisses her forehead lightly; "We'll find him."

* * *

"Any word?" Harold Anderson, Blaine's father asks as he strides into of the Fabray living room, he looks round at the blonde family expectantly.

"Dear, please calm down." Gabrielle Anderson, Harold's wife, places her hand on his arm to relax him.

"We've got all my men out searching for him." Russell growls; his grip around his scotch glass tightening in anger.

"How long has he been missing for?" Harold rakes a hand through his dark, floppy hair.

"We're not too sure…" Quinn bites her lip nervously; Sam hadn't text her for a while and she was starting to feel uneasy.

"What do you mean; 'you're not sure'?"

"We all thought he was upstairs." Anna Fabray states clearly; sensing some sort of confrontation approaching.

"Why wasn't anyone supervising him!?" Harold spits furiously causing Russell to slam his drink down onto to coffee table.

"Because he wouldn't come out from the room!" The greying blonde stands up; his green eyes narrowing; "No one expected him to sneak out! So, don't you dare try and blame my daughter!"

"We're not." Gabrielle interjects with a small smile; she pulls her husband back and forces him to sit down next to her.

Harold reluctantly sits, but refuses to stop glaring over at Russell; "We've already lost one son because of this family; I will not allow us to lose our only grandson as well."

Russell grinds his teeth together, his fingers inching to reach into his jacket and pull out his gun.

"Dad, don't…" Quinn watches her father intently; scared of what he might do.

"Russell?" Judy squeaks from her seat next to Frannie; her eyes wide in fright, she could tell by his body language what he was thinking about doing.

The whole room tenses and falls quiet, after a few excruciatingly long seconds, Russell finally storms out of the room, making sure to slam the door in the process.

* * *

'What if he's not here?' Sam thinks to himself as he hurries through the nearly deserted park; it was getting late and most people were on their way home. 'What if he's hurt and alone somewhere…' He gulps at the terrifying thought but then shakes his head; 'I can't think like that.'

The sun was slowly disappearing, making it harder for Sam to see things that were further away; he squints as the kids' playground comes into view.

Finn, Jake, Puck, Bobby, Sebastian and Blaine had all been texting and calling him non-stop; all desperate for some good news.

**Anything yet?**

**He's not round either Tommy or Chuck's houses.**

**He's not at the tire shop.**

**Should we get the police involved?**

For them, the police where a last resort; who knows what kind of trouble Frannie or any of them could get into, they might even take Cooper away.

"Where are you Cooper?" Sam whispers aloud as he moves closer. His heart starts beating loudly as he stares at the play area; it was completely empty. Just as he's about to turn away, something catches his eye; a small silhouette sat inside the concrete tunnel on the other side of playground. He hurries forward and only slows down once he's only a few feet away. Sam bends down to look through the tunnel and lets out a huge sigh of relief as he sees Cooper Jr. curled up with his head hidden behind his hands.

"Hey Coop…"

The small brunette jumps in surprise; he lifts his head and turns to face Sam. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were covered in tears.

"You okay, buddy?"

Cooper ignores him and turns away.

"C.J? Why you here instead of back at grandma and grandpa's house?"

Cooper sniffs and shuffles further away.

Sam sighs; "Everyone's been really worried about you… your mom, Blaine, Quinn… Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me what really happened to Uncle Danny?" Cooper retorts angrily.

Sam tries not to smirk at how smart the young boy could be. "Your mom was gonna tell you, but she was just waiting for the right time." He states truthfully.

"Why didn't anyone else tell me?"

"I…" Sam gulps as he tries to think of an answer.

Cooper turns his head slightly so that he can see the older blonde; "How did Danny die? Did he die the same way daddy did?"

"Yeah, he did… I'm sorry mate."

There's a long pause where Sam just watches Cooper wipe his teary face with the back of his hand, the older blonde didn't know how to comfort him, not only had he lost his father but also his uncle. After a while, Sam exhales in defeat and crawls inside the tunnel. He carefully edges slowly towards the brunette; scared he might spook the boy.

"Your mom is really worried about you… you wanna come back with me and see her?"

A frightened look flashes across Cooper's expression; "No." He buries his face back down into his hands. "Momma's gonna get really mad at me." He sniffs.

"You won't get in trouble." Sam whispers so that his voice doesn't echo.

"You promise?" Cooper mumbles; still with his face hidden.

"I promise."

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

Cooper lifts his head and nods in response, Sam smiles and pulls the small boy in for a hug.

"You need to promise me that you won't do anything like this again."

"I won't." Cooper shakes his head and shivers as a cool breeze washes over them. It's only then that Sam notices that the small boy is only wearing a t-shirt and jeans; no coat or sweater.

"Here." Sam shrugs off his black zipped hoodie and offers it to Cooper; "You _would_ be the only kid to run away without anything to wear." He winks and playfully ruffles the brunette's hair.

Cooper giggles as he puts on the overly large hoodie, he accepts Sam's hand and lets the blonde lead him out of the tunnel.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Russell turns his head away from looking out at the dark yard to see his youngest daughter standing by the back door. She looked so young, everything from her posture to her clothing screamed innocence.

"You okay?" Quinn asks quietly; she may be an adult but that didn't stop her from feeling rather intimidated when around her father.

Russell simply nods and turns to face the back yard again; he lifts his lit cigarette up to his mouth and breathes in a few puffs before exhaling the smoke out through his lips tiredly.

"I thought you quit?" Quinn moves forwards and stands beside him.

"That's what I tell your mother." He replies wearily.

Quinn gazes up at her father; he still had the same angry expression that she'd seen earlier when he'd been arguing with Harold. "I know that you're upset about Cooper… but… is there something else that's going on?"

Russell flicks away the cigarette butt and rubs his face with his hand; "God, I hate how smart you are sometimes…" He tries to smirk down at her but Quinn continues to give him a worried look. "We have a spy in our ranks."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock; she hadn't expected that. "H-how do you know?"

"I've been suspicious for a while; even before Danny and Cooper's deaths… something has just felt _off_. I got that creep Jacob to look into it for me… Some government agent has been leaking information."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have a few ideas but no proof… Jacob couldn't find out any specific details." Russell sighs in frustration.

"What're you gonna do?" Quinn watches as her father's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I'm gonna find the son of a bitch and make him wish he were dead."

They stand in silence; both staring out at the night until Quinn's phone starts to buzz in her pocket.

* * *

Sam gently lifts Cooper Jr. out from the back seat of his black escalade; he'd fallen asleep on the journey back to the Fabray's. The blonde holds him up with one arm whilst locking the car with the other.

The front door opens to reveal a very relieved Quinn, she grins down at the sight of Sam carrying her nephew over to her; "Thank god." She dashes down the concrete steps and over to her boyfriend; "Is he okay?" She asks after kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Cold and tired." Sam gestures to the sleeping boy with a small smile. "How're they all?" He nods towards the house with a quizzical look.

"Better than before you called." Quinn rolls her eyes in irritation, she couldn't really blame them for how they reacted but they didn't need to turn on each other.

"Cooper!" Frannie's shrill voice interrupts them.

The blonde couple look up to see eldest Fabray sibling sprinting for her son.

"Hey baby." Frannie cups Cooper's face, he drowisily opens his eyes.

"Hi mommy, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay sweetie."

Sam hands over the small brunette and Cooper instantly snuggles into his mother's neck, she then wraps her arms protectively around his petite body. Frannie mouths 'Thank you.' to Sam before carrying her son back into the house where his grandparents and uncle were all still waiting.

Quinn turns from the house, she steps towards Sam and cuddles him; "Thank you."

Sam chuckles and pulls her closer; "You don't need to thank me." He kisses the top of her head.

Quinn sinks into his embrace, it had been such a stressful day and now all she wanted to do was fall asleep in Sam's arms.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Mmhmm."

Sam chuckles again at her adorable moan; "C'mon then sleeping beauty." He releases her and goes to take her hand but she shakes her head. "What?"

"I-I… we need to go say goodbye or else they'll send out a search party for us too." Quinn smirks and leads Sam back into the house. They walk down the corridor, past the lounge, dining room, her father's meeting room and enter the kitchen.

Inside, everyone was fawning over the newly returned Cooper; he was sat on his grandfather, Harold's lap whilst Gabrielle and Frannie were seated at the table next to him. Judy and Anna were both bustling around the kitchen making him some hot coco and snacks. Russell was sitting at the head of the table, opposite his grandson, whilst on the phone; probably calling off the search.

Harold looks up as the blonde couple walk in, he says something to Cooper that makes him laugh then hands him back over to Frannie; whom accepts her son eagerly. Harold then stands and strides over; holding his hand out for Sam to shake.

"I hear I have you to thank for finding my grandson."

"Uhh… yeah…" Sam shakes the tanned man's hand awkwardly, Harold Anderson had barely spoken more than two words to him before and now he was thanking him and shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

"I wasn't the only one… all the guys have been looking for C.J, I just happened to be the one that found him…" Sam replies bashfully as he scratches the back of his buzz cut head.

Quinn smiles to herself; Sam looked so cute when he was being modest. She squeezes his left hand with her own causing him to relax.

Russell hangs up the phone and watches as Sam and Harold continue to talk. He ignores what they're actually saying and instead focuses on Quinn and Sam's body language; she was casually holding his hand whilst leaning into his body. They were most definitely back together.

"Here you go sweetie." Judy kisses the top of Cooper's head after placing his steaming cup of coco and plate of cookies on the table in front of him.

"Evans."

Sam instantly looks away from Harold to see Russell glaring at him; "Yes boss?"

"I need to discuss something with you."

Sam gulps and nods in response, he squeezes Quinn's small hand before letting it go and following the older blonde out into the back yard.

"What's that about?" Quinn mouths to her older sister once Harold has sat back down next to his wife.

Frannie shrugs; "So… are you and Sam back together? You looked pretty cosy just then…"

"Really Quinn? The Evans boy?" Judy folds her arms and leans against the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn glowers over at her mother; they still hadn't really talked since Danny's funeral.

"Ladies, I don't think this is the time…" Anna Fabray interjects sternly; she knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them started yelling.

Quinn clenches her jaw but keeps quiet; she didn't want to fight in front of her nephew.

* * *

"So… what did my dad wanna talk to you about?" Quinn finally asks once they arrive back at Sam's apartment; she'd been itching to ask since the moment he'd walked back into the kitchen.

"He… he just wanted to updated me about the spy problem…" Sam replies agitatedly as he walks into the kitchen; he needed a beer.

"Sam?" Quinn follows and watches him grab a can from the fridge; "You okay?"

Sam stays quiet as he opens the can, he takes a large gulp before turning to face the shorter blonde; "Everything's fine." He states bluntly.

Quinn eyes him suspiciously; she can sense that something's amiss.

Sam tenses up more under her harsh stare, he downs the rest of his beer before crushing it with ease in his grasp and chucking it in the trash. He then stalks through his apartment and goes into his room.

Sam throws himself down onto his bed with a groan; he couldn't do it.

_Sam nervously follows his boss out into the cool night air, he tries not to shiver; he was only in a pair of jeans and a top; Cooper was still wearing his hoodie. He wraps his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve as much body heat as possible._

_"You're with my daughter again?" It wasn't really a question; more of a statement._

_Sam gulps as he tries to think of the right answer._

_"Well?" Russell turns away from the yard to face a nervous Sam._

_"I… y-yeah-I mean, yes we are…"_

_The older blonde clenches both his jaw and fists; "I thought we agreed?"_

_"W-we did b-but… I only agreed to that because you said she'd be gone forever! You said; she'd never come back!" Sam shakes his head in disbelief; "I'm sorry…"_

_"What happens when you go?" Russell's eyebrow's rise expectantly; "Huh? What's gonna happen when you're in jail?"_

_"What happen's if I refuse to go?"_

_In a flash; Russell pins Sam up against the brick wall._

_"We agreed!"_

_The younger blonde squirms in pain; he may be strong but Russell had been doing this sort of thing since before Sam was even born._

_"Why!? Why can't we just wait until he gets out!?"_

_"He isn't getting out! He's in there for the rest of his miserable life!"_

_Sam clenches his eyes shut in pain as the older blonde's arm presses harder into his throat._

_"I gave you a choice. You either do this for me or you get the fuck away from me and my family."_

_"O-ok-kay." Sam splutters as his airways begin to get blocked, he nods vigorously and after what feels like an eternity; Russell releases him. "I'll do it."_

_"After everything that your father did, you promised to make it up to me; to my family." The older blonde steps back and re-adjusts his jacket._

_"I know." Sam holds his head in his hands; "How long? How long until..."_

_"It all depends... a couple of months... a year maybe... could be two, but that's the max." Russell replies; he was being vague on purpose._

_"Okay." Sam hangs his head in defeat._

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**


	10. Your Time Is Up

**Sorry I took so long :(**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Your Time Is Up**

* * *

"You okay? I mean, you weren't exactly yourself last night… did my dad say something to you?" Quinn asks as she sits down on the couch next to her oddly quiet boyfriend.

Sam had been up for a while and had been watching TV whilst Quinn remained asleep. He desperately wanted to be honest with her but he knew she'd get incredibly angry. "I lied to you before…"

Quinn sits up straight and turns so that she was facing him; "About what?"

"He did tell me about the rat in the gang but not last night… he told me _that_ after I delivered Jacob's information."

"Okay… so what did he want last night?" She leans across his body and picks up the remote before muting the TV; she didn't want any distractions.

"He noticed how close we were… I can't exactly blame him; we weren't exactly being subtle…" Sam clenches his jaw anxiously; "H-he doesn't want us seeing each other anymore."

"Oh for god's sake!" Quinn sighs in aggravation; "I'm an adult; I can do whatever the hell I like." She declares defiantly. "Well, he can't tell me what to do." She leans in and goes to kiss him on the lips but Sam dodges her and gets to his feet.

"He might not be able to order you about, but the man is _my_ boss. Are you forgetting what kind of things he'll do to me if I defy him?" Sam shakes his head; "I swear you sometimes either forget or simply ignore just how dangerous not only your dad but your family can be."

Quinn's mouth falls open in shock; Sam was genially scared of her father. "So what? You're just gonna ditch me because of what your _boss _says? I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I _do_ want to be with you. I-I just think that… that maybe we should cool things off for a while, at least until he's not watching our every move." Sam stares down at her; willing for her to agree.

"Fine."

"Really?" The standing blonde's green eyes widen in shock.

"Yes."

Sam lets out a large breath in relief; "Thank you."

"But."

"But?"

"I have one condition." Quinn kinks her eyebrow smugly.

"Okay…"

"If we have to act like we don't care for each other when around my family, I then still want us to be together when we're alone. What Russell Fabray doesn't know; won't hurt him." Quinn scoots forwards and reaches out to grasp the waist band of Sam's boxer briefs; "Those are my conditions. Yes or no?"

Sam's mouth goes very dry; restricting him from being able to speak so he simply nods.

"Right choice." Quinn smirks and pulls him closer to her.

* * *

_"Where's dad going?" A sixteen year old Sam Evans asks his nervous looking mom._

_Mary Evans watches intently from the kitchen window as her husband stuffs more empty black bags into the trunk of his car. 'Please don't do it.' She silently pleads as Dwight catches her eye, he pauses his movements for a second before reluctantly turning his back on her and getting into the front seat._

_"Mom?" Sam's brow furrows in confusion as she continues to ignore him._

_"Mommy!" Stacey yells from upstairs wake Mary from her trance and the older blonde is finally able to turn away from the window._

_"Sam, you're going to be late for school at this rate." She scolds her eldest son as she busies herself clearing up his empty breakfast bowl._

_"Why didn't you answer me?"_

_"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry sweetie, I was… I was completely out of it… what did you say?"_

_"I asked; where dad's going?" Sam repeats sceptically; something was going on._

_"He's… uhh… he's gone to go do a job with Uncle George…" Mary bites her lip; was she telling him too much? She shouldn't have said who he was working with._

_"Okay." Sam shrugs indifferently causing his mother to relax slightly._

_"MOM!" Stacey's yells get louder; "Where're my socks!?"_

* * *

_"Puck, seriously? Enough with the PDA." Artie grimaces at the sight of his friend making out with yet another cheerleader; god knows who._

_"Don't be jealous Abrams." The cocky brunette retorts once he eventually detaches his lips from the light haired girl's._

_"I'll see you later baby." The cheerleader winks before strutting off in the opposite direction._

_"Who even was that?" Kurt asks with an amused expression._

_"No idea." Puck replies in bemusement; unable to take his eyes off the girl's ass._

_"Sam, aint that your mom?" Sebastian points over to the parking lot where Mary Evans was running towards them with a horrified expression._

_"Yeah…" Sam takes a few steps forwards; "Mom? What're you doing here? I thought I told you that I was going round Finn's after sch-"_

_"You need to come home with me!" Mary cuts across him; "It's-it's your father…" He eyes were bloodshot red which meant she had been crying; "He's-he-the po-police…"_

_Sam places his hands onto her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down; "Mom! Slow down. What's going on?" _

_Mary gulps down the lump in her throat before saying the thing that would change all their lives forever; "It's your father… he-he's been arrested for armed robbery and murder…"_

_Sam's head starts to spin as she continues to sprout all this information at him; he couldn't believe it._

* * *

_"So… how have you and your mom been doing?" Dwight scratches the back of his head awkwardly; after months of thinking of questions and things he desperately wanted to say to his son; he now couldn't think of a single thing._

_Sam merely stares across at him; he looked almost broken, his face seemed more weathered and his knuckles were incredibly bruised._

_Dwight catches his son staring down at his hands; "In order to afford protection in here… you sometimes need to earn your keep…" He quickly hides them beneath the table and out of sight._

_"Orange doesn't suit you." Sam states bluntly, Dwight laughs at what he thinks is a joke but stops abruptly as he notices the clearly un-amused expression on his son's face._

_"I-I… I haven't heard anything from the guys… Burt hasn't visited… I understand why Russell hasn't…" The greying blonde guiltily stares down at his lap; "I'm sure he has a lot on his plate at the minuet."_

_"Yeah, he does." Sam shakes his head in fury; "Planning his brother's funeral has taken up a lot of his visiting time." _

_Dwight somehow hangs his head lower; "I didn't mean to sound selfish."_

_"Well you did."_

_"How's Quinn?" Dwight regrets the question the second after he asks it._

_"Don't you fucking dare talk about her." Sam growls; his eyes narrowing dangerously. "It's because of you that she's barely speaking to me. Her whole family hates us! They barely even acknowledge me anymore! You practically killed one of them!"_

_"No I didn't!" Dwight bangs his fist on the table causing the guards to eye him angrily._

_"If it weren't for you, George Fabray would still be alive!"_

_"I didn't force him to come help me! He wanted to!" Dwight jumps to his feet furiously; "I told him to surrender! I pleaded with him to lower his gun!"_

_Sam's chest rises viciously as his father continues to shout down at him, it's only when a couple of gaurds grab Dwight by the arms that he finally quietens down._

_"That's enough Evans!"_

_"Your time is up!" They drag him backwards roughly; neither caring if he bashes into other inmates._

_"I'm sorry son!"_

_Sam gets to his feet and charges towards the exit; ignoring his father's apologies._

* * *

_"Mom?" Sam looks around wildly at all of the packed bags and cardboard boxes; "MOM!?"_

_Mary Evans hurries into the living room with a panicked expression._

_"What's going on?" Sam gestures to the all the containers._

_"We're leaving. I've packed all your things, so if you could go grab them from your room and put them in the car-"_

_"Wait! What!? We're leaving!? Why!?"_

_"We can't stay in this toxic city any longer." Mary replies calmly as she gathers several boxes._

_"We can't leave mom!"_

_"Yes we can. And we are." The older blonde declares sternly; they couldn't afford to waste any more time._

_"Well, I'm not going." Sam couldn't leave, this was where he lived. His school was here, his friends, Quinn was here. _

_Mary stops abruptly and coldly drops what she was carrying before stepping forwards to stand in front of her eldest son; "You are coming with us Samuel Lucas Evans, I'm not leaving you here; all alone."_

_"Then don't. Don't leave." Sam stares down into his mother's equally green eyes; "Please."_

_"I'm sorry." Mary grabs the last few boxes before quickly leaving the room and exiting the house._

_Sam moves over to the window and sees his mother stuff them into the back of their already packed car. She turns on her heel and re-enters the house._

_"Last chance Sam."_

_The blonde ignores her and instead turns to look around the now empty room; the walls were bare and there were bits of paper and fluff scattered across the floor. _

_"Stevie! Stacey! C'mon, it's time to go!"_

_Sam's head shoots up from looking down at the floor at the sound of his siblings thundering down the steps._

_"Where's Sammy?" Stacey's high pitched voice asks once they reach the landing._

_"He's-" _

_"He's in here." Sam cuts across his mother; he wouldn't be surprised if she'd try and tell them some lie about his absence._

_Stacey runs into the room and jumps up into her older brother's arms; "Why haven't you packed yet? We have to go."_

_"I'm not coming Stace…"_

_Her large green eyes widen in shock; "Why!?"_

_"Uhhh…" Sam gulps; he has no idea what to say._

_"He needs to stay here and look after dad's things whilst he's away…" Mary interjects._

_"But I want you to come with us." Stevie states angrily; he and Stacey were too young to understand that their dad was actually in jail._

_"I'm sorry mate…" Sam leans down and pulls his brother in for a hug._

_"I want you to come with us." The younger blonde whispers before reluctantly pulling away._

_"Please Sammy," Stacey pleads as she wraps her small arms around his waist._

_"C'mon you two, Sam will come visit us once we get settled." Mary interjects with a smile that didn't quite reach her tired eyes. _

_Sam looks up from his siblings to stare across at his mother; they both knew that the likely hood that he'd see them again was incredibly low._

* * *

_Sam merely watches from the porch steps as his mother secures both Stevie and Stacey into their seats. Mary clicks the buckle into place before turning to face her son, she takes a few steps forwards and wraps her arms round her petite body in an attempt to comfort herself._

_"Just promise me that you won't end up like your father." It's barely above a whisper but Sam catches every syllable._

_"I promise." He pulls his mother in for one last hug._

* * *

_Sam slowly walks back into the now empty and silent house. He rubs the back of his head in regret; 'Should I have gone?' he asks himself before instantly shaking his head, he couldn't run away; he needed to fix his father's wrong doings._

_Sam cautiously moves down the hallway before turning back into the living room. He glances around; still shocked at just how empty it now was. A small piece of paper crumpled in the corner catches Sam's eye, he wonders over to it and picks it up. It was a photograph from when he was a baby, he was in his mother's arms and Dwight was standing beside them with a nearly emotionless expression._

_Sam scans the foreign picture and starts to slowly recognise the slightly blurred faces. Russell was sat down on a large arm chair, he seemed to be cradling a small pink bundle of blankets; Quinn must have been only a few months old when this picture was taken. Beside Russell was a small blonde girl, she was latching onto Judy's leg; Frannie used to look so innocent. _

_Sam's smile falls as he sees the two brother's whom were now both dead. Alexander and George Fabray were chatting to a not so bald Burt Hummel and his late wife; Elizabeth._

* * *

"Are we doing this or what?" Puck looks around at the group expectantly.

Sam sighs in defeat as he stares up at the average looking town house; they'd been there dozens of times but _this_ time, it felt different. "C'mon, let's go." The blonde leads the other four across the street and over to the large brown front door. Sam takes in a deep breath before hesitatingly knocking.

After a minute or so, the door opens to reveal Nancy Abrams; her dark wavy hair was down and framing her make-up free face. Her small smile fades as she realises who's standing in front of her, she goes to slam the door in their faces but Puck places his foot in the way; making it impossible for her to shut it properly.

"We just wanna see him." Sam states calmly; he understood her reservations.

"No. Don't you boys think you've done enough?" Nancy growls in response; she was one of the few in this city that wasn't scared of any of them.

"We never meant for Artie to get hurt." Blaine interjects; his expression full of remorse.

"We're gonna get the bastard that did this." Puck clenches his fists; just thinking about one of his friends hurt made him incredibly angry.

"You gonna kill him Noah? You gonna make him pay?" Nancy raises her eyebrows expectantly; her tone dripping with sarcasm; "You're not to do anything. You hear me?" She looks each and every one of them in the eye; "You go after them and you're just gonna make more trouble for yourselves. More of ya will just end up getting hurt; probably worse than Artie."

"You'd rather us let the scum get away with what they did to him!? Your son will never walk again!" Puck's voice was getting louder and louder but Nancy remains unfazed by it.

Kurt places his hand on the larger brunette's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down but Puck quickly shrugs off his grip and storms off back to the car leaving the rest of them still standing on the doorstep.

Finn rings his hands together as he tries to think of the right words; "Is there any chance that we could see him? A couple of minutes would do-"

"No. Out of the question." Nancy shakes her head defiantly.

Blaine and Sam simultaneously hang their heads in disappointment.

Kurt nods in understanding; "Thank you for your time…" He then follows his step brother over to where Puck was pacing by the car.

"Just tell Artie that we all hope he's doing better." Blaine pleads before leaving.

Sam opens his mouth to say something but no words come out, Nancy stares at him with interest but when he remains silent; she slowly closes the door leaving him alone outside.

* * *

"Any luck?" Rick Nelson asks once the group are near enough.

"No." Puck replies bluntly before getting into his own car and driving off.

"What's up with him?" Joe asks as he watches the large black SUV screech away.

Sam sighs; "He's just pissed off about not seeing Artie."

"Plus Nancy called him by his first name."

Rick sniggers at Kurt's comment.

* * *

"Where's Puckerman?"

"He-he…"

"He had some things to sort out…"

Russell studies their faces before sighing in defeat; "Fine. Evans, Western, you're to take Smyth, Karofsky and Surett over to Chinatown. We've stayed away long enough. We're nearly out and we pay them too much to allow them to dictate when we're allowed to get what we're owed."

'Great. We're back to surname status.' Sam inwardly groans but he keeps his face as natural as possible. Russell was clearly making sure to exaggerate his dominance over him and show the rest of the group that he was still top dog.

"Why are there so many of us going? It's only a pick up job." Bobby's brow furrows in confusion but quickly contorts in pain once Phil kicks him under the table in an attempt to shut him up.

"Because Rutherford was a friend to them and they still hate us after what we did to him." Burt interjects firmly from Russell's right.

"Should we be armed?" Sebastian glances between the two older men with a worried expression; he was only just starting to feel better after being shot only a few months ago.

"I think you should definitely be prepared. Chang Sr. will most likely be professional; he'll always want money, no matter who it's from. But, junior… he's less predictable."

The group all nod in agreement.

"What about the rest of us?" Ryder asks keenly; he was still receiving the mundane jobs thanks to injuries but that didn't stop him from hoping.

"Nice try Lynn; you've got the night off." Burt smirks as the young brunette's optimistic expression falls.

"Hudson, James, Lipoff, you're to go find Flanagan. Word on the street is that he has Irish connections. Find him and get him to talk." Russell clenches his fist on top of the table; "He has to know something about one of _those _nights."

"Adams, Nelson, Hart, you're all coming back to the tire shop with me and Anderson, Kurt, Puckerman and Lynn; you _all_ have the night off."

* * *

"Let's get this over and done with; the less time we spend here, the less likely we are to run into Mike." Sam states quietly to the others once they arrive in China Town; they park down an empty alley and make their way past the various Chinese shops and restaurants.

As they draw closer to their destination, they begin to receive more and more weird looks and glances. Sam watches as one Asian guy runs off towards _the_ restaurant after staring at them for a while; he was most likely going to announce their arrival.

"You here for the shipment?" A dark haired man asks from the front door, he was casually leaning against the pristinely clean glass windows and directly under the golden and black letters that spelt; 'The Golden Dragon'.

"Yeah." Brody replies anxiously; he wanted to get away from these people as quickly as possible.

Wes Leung nods in response and beckons them to follow him inside.

The group of five cautiously trail behind him and enter the grand restaurant; there was no doubt that it was one of the biggest, or maybe _the _biggest in the whole of Chinatown. Red and orange paper lanterns hung from the ceiling creating a soft glow above their heads.

"Do ya think they might give us some free take out?" Bobby whispers in David's ear as they make their way through the maze of perfectly set tables; each one of the white napkins had been folded into crisp swans.

"Don't be stupid." Sebastian scowls over his shoulder at the burly blonde before quickly turning back around to face the front.

"Why the fuck not?" Bobby growls in anger; "They're in our country. They should show us a little respect!"

Wes stops abruptly and slowly turns to glare over at Bobby; "What did you say?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Sam quickly states; he needed to defuse the situation fast. "He's just… we're all still pissed at the Irish, they're the ones that don't belong here."

"We'll go wait outside." Sebastian interjects before roughly grabbing the belligerent blonde and dragging him back outside.

"I'm so sorry about him…"

Wes clenches his jaw in fury but nods stiffly and continues to lead them to the back of the of the room where his bosses office is situated.

"Wait here."

Sam, Brody and David all do at they're told and watch from afar as Wes strides over to the door, he knocks before entering.

Sam groans in frustration and he rubs the back of his aching necking; "I'm gonna kill Surett."

"What? Like you killed Matt?"

The three men glance to their left and see Michael Chang Jr. stridning towards them with an angry expression.

* * *

**Mike Chang has arrived. :P **

**Alexander and George Fabray are Russell's brothers, you'll find out more about them soon :) and about how they died.**

**Any ideas on who the rat might be?**


	11. We Protect Our Friends

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had so much college work to do -_- **

**I hope you all like this chapter and please keep reviewing :D**

* * *

**We Protect Our Friends**

* * *

Sam groans in frustration and he rubs the back of his aching necking; "I'm gonna kill Surett."

"What? Like you killed Matt?"

The three men glance to their left and see Mike Jr. walking towards them with an angry expression.

"Huílái zhèlǐ!" Tina, Mike's fiancée, shouts after him from the kitchen doorway; "Nǐ yào wèi zìjǐ nàoshì!" She scowls at the back of his head as he continues to ignore her; "Nǐ tā mā de!" She yells before returning back into the kitchen making sure to slam the door shut.

"Woman troubles?" Sam kinks an eyebrow in an attempt to seem confident.

Mike opens his mouth to respond but he's interrupted by the office door opening. Wes exits and then steps aside to reveal his boss; Michael Chang Sr.

"Gentlemen, it's so good to see you," The older Chang greets them with a fake smile.

"It's good to see you too…" Sam retorts politely. If there was one rule he'd learnt from his time at this kind of career, it's; '_Never bite the hand that feeds you_'. A rule that Bobby still needed to grasp.

"Come, let's go find your delivery." Michael gestures for the three Fabray crew members to follow before leading them down the lantern lit hallway and into a large cool room in where their food deliveries were stored. Hundreds of stainless steel refrigerators lined the walls, all containing ready-made meals which the Chang's passed off as fresh produce. Bags upon bags of cookies were piled high in the corner; all with the same generic, meaningless fortunes stuffed inside.

Mike Jr. suddenly barges past, causing Sam to stumble and nearly knock into one of the large freezers, luckily; he's able to steady himself. He glares at the back of the Asian's head but keeps his mouth shut. Sam watches curiously as the younger Chang begins to whisper furiously into his father's ear; Michael Sr. merely shakes his head in response causing his son to fall silent.

* * *

**Hey, I was just wondering if U wanted 2 go out with me tonight?**

Ryder's thumb hovers over the send button for a few minutes; he was too afraid to actually send it. 'What if she doesn't want to?' He gulps at the thought of being turned down.

"Just send it." Jake groans from his lounging position; "What's the worst that could happen? Huh?"

"She could say no."

"And? She won't be the first, or the last girl to turn you down." The younger Puckerman brother sniggers as Ryder glares over at him.

The brunette leans forwards to grab a empty can of beer to throw at his still laughing room-mate but his hand slips and he accidently presses send. "No!" Ryder cries as he hurriedly tries to cancel his unintentional actions; "No, no, no! Come back!"

Jake's laughter gets louder as he watches his friend plead with his phone.

"Shut up!" Ryder jumps up from the sofa; mobile and beer can in hand, he goes to throw the latter straight at Jake's head but a gentle buzzing in his grasp stops him.

"What's it say?" Jake asks with his face shielded behind his hands.

Ryder breathes in deeply in an attempt to muster up enough courage to read his most recent text. The name Kitty was flashing on the screen; there was no mistake, the message was definitely from her.

Ryder gulps before finally sliding his thumb to the right and opening the text.

**Sounds great, pick me up at 9, thing 1 and thing 2 will be gone by then ;) xxx Kitty**

Ryder can't suppress a roar of triumph as he re-reads the text.

"So… where're you off to then?" Jake asks once he realises that his room-mate is no longer aiming at him.

"Crap… I don't know… I-I… I didn't think she'd even say yes." The tall brunette slowly sinks back down onto his seat; "Where should I take her?"

"She's your problem dude."

"Shit…"

* * *

"Rory!" Finn angrily bangs his fist against the hard wooden door; "Open up!"

"Maybe he's out?" Phil shrugs as he glances up and down the empty corridor.

"Not very likely." The tall brunette growls before kicking the door; "He doesn't need to leave his apartment-his-clients-come-to-him!" Finn states in between forceful kicks. After a few more, they hear a loud crack and the hinges practically snap right off allowing them to enter the dark and damp apartment. "Phil, stay out here and keep an eye out."

The dark skinned member nods as the two brunettes make their way inside.

"It stinks in here." Jesse grimaces in disgust.

They walk further inside and come to a slow stop once they reach what must be the living room. They stare around at Rory Flanagan's excuse of an apartment; there were needles, cigarette butts and empty plastic wallets scattered all over the floor. There was a dirty, old looking double mattress in the corner with dark stains dotted on it. Rory clearly didn't care about washing his sheets or hygiene for that matter.

Finn can't help but scowl at the smell that seemed to be coming from the door on the right; at least he had a separate room for his toilet. He swallows down the bile that's threatening to rise up from his stomach and instead tries to focus on the job that they'd been assigned; "Rory!"

There's a moment of silence before they hear a loud crash come from the room next door, Finn rushes forwards and barges through into the tiny kitchen. Rory Flanagan was sprawled out on the tiled floor with a can of beer in his hand; the refrigerator was half open with only cans of beer and bottles of brownish liquid occupying it.

"Is he dead?" Jesse asks sceptically as he surveys the anorexic looking druggie.

Finn shrugs calmly, he steps closer to the prone brunette before swiftly striking him in the side with his foot. Rory instantly groans out in pain and his eyes scrunch tightly together. "He's still alive."

* * *

Kitty gives him a cheeky smirk; "Hi."

"You l-look…" Ryder's mouth goes dry as his eyes scan her body; she was wearing a tight fitting navy blue dress, a black cardigan, tights and heels.

Kitty smiles shyly in response, her arms wrap themselves around her petite body as a cool breeze gusts past them.

"Uh… do you wanna get out of here?"

The blonde nods eagerly; she clearly wanted to experience something other than rooms in her house. "Where're we going?" She asks as Ryder holds open the door to his black range rover.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"Mr Evans, it's good to see you and your men once again."

Sam nods in appreciation; "It's good to see you too."

Jian Cohen-Chang smirks before turning and ordering some of his men to go bring him the order marked Fabray. "I hope not to have _anything _else come between our long lasting relationship…" He states quietly.

Sam's jaw clenches; "We sincerely hope so."

"Good." Michael interjects happily, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Here's the order," An Asian man declares as he and several other men including Wes hurry over whilst carrying large cardboard boxes; all of which had the Golden Dragon logo printed on them.

"Thank you Wu," Jian nods in recognition before turning back to face Sam, Brody and David; "We're sorry for the delay."

"There wouldn't have been a delay if it weren't for-" Mike stops short as he notices both his father and soon to be father in-law glaring over at him.

"I'd like to apologise on behalf of my _son_," The older Chang practically spits out the word; 'son'. "He's still trying to process the loss of his friend."

Both David and Brody tense up at the thought of Matt whilst Sam does his best at trying to remain neutral.

"None of us could believe it when we first heard what had happened… Suicide… it just didn't sound like something _Matt_ would do." Jian studies Sam's expression whilst asking the next question; "What happened to the body?"

"It was cremated." David interjects nervously.

"You never see that sort of thing coming." Sam states calmly, he glances around the large delivery parking space that was situated behind the restaurant and notices that all of Chang's men were slowly surrounding them.

"There's no point in lying to _us _Evans." Mike snarls as he glares evilly at the blonde.

"Sam?" Brody mutters in alarm.

"Who did it?" Jian asks casually after turning to one of his men and accepting something from them.

"Who did what?" Sam wasn't about to give in just yet.

"Which of Fabray's men killed Rutherford?" Michael Chang Sr. interjects.

Jian turns back around to face them, a metal baseball bat in his grasp; "Was it you?" He points it at Brody's star struck expression.

Sam raises his hands up in surrender; "Hey, we came here to collect our order; nothing else. We're not here to create trouble." He states calmly; trying to defuse the situation.

"Was it you fatty?" an evil smirk spreads across Jian's face as he glowers at David.

"I reckon it was Evans." Michael Chang walks around the three Fabray crew members and gladly accepts yet another baseball bat from the Asian man named Wu.

"W-what are you g-gonna do?" Brody clenches his jaw together in an attempt to stop them from trembling in fear.

Both Chinese gang leaders ignore his question as they begin to practise swinging the bats.

"Even though Rutherford wasn't part of either of our families, he was still our friend, we protect our friends."

"We failed in protecting him from scum like you. So…" Jian sighs in content; "We'll just have to honour him in some other way… we all like the idea of revenge."

"Don't look so frightened," The younger Chang sniggers as he sees their expressions; "We're not gonna kill you, like you killed Matt."

"If we did, who'd pay for this delivery?" Michael gives the three a broad smile.

"Now, you can choose one of two options. The first is that all three of you get beaten to a pulp… or two of you _respectable _gentlemen can sacrifice the third before getting away without a scratch."

"Option number one." Mike coughs with an evil smirk.

Sam glances to his left to see both David and Brody staring intently at the floor; both had guilty expressions, they were both obviously about to sacrifice him. Sam shakes his head in amazement; unable to believe his so called friends.

"I nominate Brody." David mutters quietly.

"W-what!?" Brody looks up from the floor to stare at the brunette with an incredulous look etched across his face.

Sam's head snaps to his left in shock.

"Sounds like we have a winner." Jian grins before nodding to Wes and Wu; "Take him into the basement; we can't afford to have the customers hear his screams."

Brody shakes his head in fear; "N-no!" He stumbles backwards before trying to make a break for it. His attempts are futile as Mike wraps his arm around the burly brunette's neck with ease.

Sam watches in horror as Brody is dragged away and through a white door; his shouts and yells muffled by Wes's hand clasped expertly across his lips. The blonde opens mouth to protest but no words come out.

"Consider this payback." Michael growls as he loosens his tie and rolls up his sleeves; preparing for what looked like a vigorous torturing session.

"Once we're through, we'll be expecting business to go back to normal; you need our supply and we need you cash." Jian states casually; he too was rolling up his sleeves.

"We'll allow the two men out the front to come collect both you and your delivery after."

Sam's brow furrows in confusion; "After what?" He never hears the answer to his question because in the split second after he asks it, he sees both Jian and Michael swing their arms back before striking him in the side of the head with their baseball bats; everything suddenly goes black.

* * *

"You ever been here before?" Ryder asks as they reach the front door to the club.

"What do you think?" Kitty rolls her eyes playfully; "I haven't been anywhere."

"Well then, you're in for a treat." Ryder flashes her a goofy grin before stepping aside to allow her to enter first. He'd first been shown the place by Finn, Sam and Puck, they all said that 'New Directions' was the best place in town for cheap drinks and a heck of a good time and Ryder couldn't agree more.

Once they're inside, they move through the small bar where only a few people were sat. Ryder takes Kitty's hand when he notices her confused expression; he leads her to the back of the room and towards a big black door. As they draw closer, their ears begin to pick up on a quiet beat; music was definitely playing somewhere. When Ryder opens the door, a wall of sound hits them.

* * *

"Tell us what you know!" Finn yells in Rory's delirious face; the Irish man could barely keep his eyes open. Finn signs in frustration before gesturing to Jesse, the shorter brunette nods in understanding and quickly pours the contents of a red bucket onto Rory's head.

Rory's eyes snap straight open as the freezing cold water hits his scalp; "What the hell!?"

Finn quickly grabs his throat before leaning down so that they were now at eye level; "Tell us everything you know about the Irish and what happened on those nights!"

"I-I know nothing!" Rory splutters as Finn's grip slowly gets tighter.

"You're lying!"

"I-I s-swear! Ple-ease!"

"TELL US NOW!" Finn's hand wraps itself more securely round the boy's neck.

"O-okay!" Rory's face starts to turn a deep shade of purple and he starts gasping for air. It's only when he's on the brink of becoming unconscious again that Finn finally releases him.

"Tell us the truth."

"What would you like to know?" Rory sniggers; he was still stoned and was unable to comprehend the seriousness of Finn's tone.

"Where's Trotter?"

"I don't know."

"Where can we find the Irish!?"

"I don't know."

"Why did Paddy kill Cooper!?"

Rory's eyes start to glaze over, Finn instantly slaps him round the face; "A-all I know is that Paddy wanted Anderson dead because of what he did." The skinny brunette's blue eyes start to close again.

"What did he do!?" Finn shakes Rory's shoulders to try and keep him awake.

"H-he'd been shagging Paddy's girl."

"W-what?" Finn staggers back in confusion; "Who are you talking about!? What was her name!?" Panic etched across his features.

Jesses stares over at his friend in confusion; 'why was Finn so scared?'

"Frilla… no… Frima?" Rory shakes his head as he continues to slur random names; "It was… Frida."

"Holy shit."

"What's going on Finn? Who's this girl Rory's talking about?"

"Frida Romero…"

"That's it." The Irish man nods in satisfaction before allowing his heavy eyelids to close.

Finn gulps and finally looks up at Jesse; "Paddy killed the wrong man…"

* * *

**Duh duh duhhhhh ;)**

**Who'd you think the real guy is? **

**Sorry its quite a short chapter, I'll try and update as soon as possible :)**

**I hope you're all keeping up with the story, I'm sorry if I'm not being very clear (I'm starting to get confused and I'm the one writing it :P)**


End file.
